


Choosing Fate

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sakura’s peaceful life is disrupted when she learns of her imminent marriage to Sasuke, the handsome boy she had only ever seen at the public market. Arranged marriage AU.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 218
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good arranged marriage AU, but I feel like all of the ones I’ve read are powerful political/royal types of things? So I wanted to write one about normal people because that’s of course more common and somewhat related to my own family history and ~normal~ ss is always good  
> Also no major specifics because I’m a lazy researcher and I’ll leave it open to readers. Just know it’s set in the Past lol and in a literal village none of that built up Konoha shit
> 
> AND please check out my twitter or tumblr for a little piece of a project I did with my very talented friend, Aliss!

Like a good and dutiful son, Sasuke accepted the news that he was to be betrothed soon with a simple bow of his head. It had happened to his brother years ago, it was bound to be his time soon too. He would respect his parents’ choice. It’s all he really could do. Itachi and Izumi were having trouble conceiving a child, but the Uchiha bloodline needed to be continued. 

Even if he wasn’t particularly interested in getting married, he wondered what kind of girl she would be. Was it someone he knew? Was she smart? What did she look like?

  
But after delivering the news, his father began eating and there was no more conversation for the rest of dinner. 

* * *

Girlhood. Short lived and usually more bitter than sweet. Her family was poor, but Sakura had a decent life, and she was grateful. But like any selfish teenager, there were things she still yearned for. She daydreamed of a handsome, kind husband sweeping her off her feet and she hoped for a big house where she didn’t have to feel like her mere existence was taking up too much space. 

So when her parents sighed before eating dinner and said she was to be betrothed soon, her world simultaneously collapsed and expanded. 

She couldn’t help the tears from slipping out and her voice cracked when she asked, “Does that mean I have to stop going to school?”

Her parents nodded, knowing how much her education meant to her. Her siblings had just gotten old enough to allow Sakura some relief and the time to attend school again. But it simply wasn’t possible to fulfill the duties expected of a wife and attend school at the same time. 

Sakura continued eating her dinner at the table but she didn’t chatter away like she normally did. She looked longingly at her youngest sister, Moegi, so innocent and carefree. She wondered if Ino would be allowed to stay longer than Sakura had. When would Naruto get married? Sakura would soon be living with a new person, a new family — and there was nothing she could do. Her parents couldn’t manage her and her siblings for much longer. As the oldest daughter, it was her time. 

* * *

Mebuki’s secrecy made Sakura feel even more on edge. She was itching to know at least one small detail about her future husband, but for some reason her mother would not budge. Sakura wondered if she was doing it to save her.

Sakura wallowed in her own misery the entire trip to the meeting place, imagining him to be horrible, ugly, poor, cruel, childish. Gone were her silly dreams of a romantic marriage of choice. She knew no one would ever come to save her. Maybe if she hated him enough, he would just disappear.

So when she was faced with Uchiha Sasuke as her future husband, she was pleasantly surprised. They’d hardly ever spoken, but at least he was easy on the eyes, even if he wore a frozen mask of indifference. 

Sasuke tried not to let his reaction show on his face. He knew Sakura was younger than he was, there was no way she was ready for marriage! Why did his parents make such a decision? 

He got his answer soon, as their parents wasted no time and began relaying the exact details of their betrothal: 

They would be married in six months time. The Uchihas were more well-off than the Harunos and they would bring Sakura into their household. Fugaku knew of Kizashi as a respectable farmer and found Sakura suitable enough for Sasuke. Her education made her an attractive candidate, and Fugaku appreciated the way Kizashi never tried to present her on a platter to the Uchihas, unlike some other neighboring families. Fugaku’s hand could never be forced.

They were both once again painfully reminded of their birth order: the younger son was nearly disposable, and the oldest daughter could only be of use through marriage and domestic activities. 

Young Sasuke hadn’t minded living in Itachi’s shadow. In fact, he thought of himself as the shadow. If he followed Itachi’s steps exactly, then that meant he was doing something right. But as he got older, he realized that his actions didn’t really matter because he could never top the favored first son and his seeming perfection. He was honestly surprised by his father’s careful consideration of a marriage candidate. 

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down; the resentment made her throat feel tight. She was always expected to take care of her younger siblings, and now she was being given away to another family to make room in her house. Would she ever have a choice? Did her life even matter?

* * *

They were left to speak alone, although they both sensed their chaperone-parents lurking just around the corner. 

“Uchiha-san,” she nodded.

  
  
“Haruno-san,” he returned. 

They knew of each other, but had only ever exchanged a few words at the market. He’d seen her haggle with the toughest of merchants and successfully bring down the price of medicinal herbs. Sakura had watched him move with effortless grace throughout the market. He bought salt from her once.

And of course he noticed her appearance — pink hair and green eyes were hard to overlook. She was pretty, but he would never admit that.

And Sakura felt a little something like betrayal when the blush crept up her face. She had told herself to feign indifference, her own little form of rebellion, but how could she ignore someone like Uchiha Sasuke? But despite any of his attractive traits, he still represented the ultimate death of her freedom.

They stood next to each other, nearly a foot apart, in silence for ten more minutes until their parents came to collect them.

* * *

“You’re lucky,” her mother reminded her on the way home. “He’s handsome and only a few years older than you. You will never be poor again. I’m sure he will make a fine husband.” 

“You’re lucky,” his mother commented when they returned to their house. “She’s a lovely girl, smart and beautiful. Be kind to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an otherwise unremarkable day, they become Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, very glad people are excited about this, let’s hope I don’t disappoint! *cowboy emoji* I think I’m going to try to commit myself to finishing the unfinished works I have before I start new ones...but we’ll see lol

Despite the way  her life was about to be uprooted, the months leading up to her wedding were utterly mundane. The only thing that really changed in those six months was Sakura’s sense of time — there was never enough time to do the things she wanted before she was confined to the Uchiha home. 

She tutored her siblings and cooked all their favorite meals. She helped around the house and on the land her father farmed. She tried to squeeze in some personal study time. She chatted with her girlfriends, not knowing when they’d be able to simply enjoy their time together in the future. Husbands and children and in-laws were on the horizon for all of them.

And even though she was not looking forward to getting married at all, there were things she  _ was  _ wondering about, and time was moving impossibly slow for someone so curious. She wondered what the inside of her new home would look like, if it smelled anything like her childhood home. Did they drink green tea or black tea? She wouldn’t call these thoughts daydreams, but she did catch herself ignoring a task at hand to puzzle them out in her head. An internal investigation if you will. But she usually shook her head to clear her thoughts because whether she liked it or not, she would find out soon enough.

With only a month to go, her parents had started packing up her marriage trunk. Sakura was working in the fields the day they first brought it up, trying to enjoy the weak sunshine that the tail end of winter offered. 

Her job was mostly to stand and watch the village water buffalo. She tried venting her frustrations to it after it seemed to eye her when she started talking to herself. “It’s just unfair, you know? I thought I’d have more time, but also there’s too much time, and I don’t even know him! Sure, he’s really, really handsome, but what does that even matter?”

The water buffalo continued staring, so she continued speaking. 

“And I’m scared, I have no idea what’s going to happen after this. I mean, I have an idea, but you never _ really _ know. As if Sasuke wasn’t bad enough, I also have to deal with his parents. Fugaku is absolutely terrifying and the day I see him smile will be the day hell freezes over.” The more she talked, the more she just wanted to scream. 

The water buffalo flicked its tail and continued grazing.

“You are really not helping!” she stomped her foot, disturbing the ground beneath her. Oh, to be a water buffalo grazing in the fields. 

* * *

And only a week before the wedding, Sakura ran into Sasuke at the market of all places. It was busy as usual, but there was no way they could have avoided each other.

“Sasuke,” she nodded coolly. 

  
“Sakura,” he acknowledged. 

Based on what he was carrying, they were both picking up a bit of fabric rather than the usual grocery haul. Even though the worst of winter was coming to a close, clothing still needed to be mended. It was obvious from their purchases how his family favored dark and muted tones, while the Harunos gravitated towards bright or earthen tones. Sakura thought she was doomed to wearing gray for the rest of her life. 

Sakura’s small hands were overflowing with fabric scraps, so Sasuke awkwardly offered, “Do you need help carrying that home?” He could manage his own neatly folded fabric with one arm. 

“I don’t need your help, thanks,” she dismissed with more hostility than intended. She still wasn’t sure if it was right to take out her frustrations on him because he didn’t have a say in this either. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you later.” He gripped his fabric a little more tightly.

As if she needed reminding. They went their separate ways, and she finally noticed how her heart rate had sped up, but she decided to attribute it to a moment of anger. Anything else felt like betrayal. 

* * *

Five days, four days, three days...Sakura couldn’t sleep the night before the wedding. Her mother only tsk’s when she sees the shadows beneath Sakura’s eyes. She was going to put on a little makeup anyway. 

Even though her wedding dress was the fanciest, prettiest outfit she’d ever worn, it was still a simple garment. There wasn’t really a need to splurge on anything more when she would only wear it once. 

Sakura knew her parents cared for her, knew this was mostly out of necessity, but the way she was dolled up and gifted to another family felt like the coldest thing. Her parents had been neighbors, sweethearts who were lucky enough to marry. Before departing to reach the Uchiha family home, Sakura looked around her neighbors’ houses and wondered if it was too late for her. Maybe Rock Lee down the street wasn’t so bad.

* * *

On an otherwise unremarkable day, they become Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. The ceremony is brief and only covers the necessary steps. Sakura had been to one wedding before, for a family friend in a neighboring village, but she doesn’t remember if it took any longer than her own. The feast that followed was also one of the grandest Sakura had ever seen, but she was in no mood to celebrate. Mebuki normally would have chastised her, but she supposed she could allow her to sulk for one more night. 

Even though it was clearly marked by ceremony, her family’s departure feels thoroughly unceremonious. One moment they’re there, with a few tears in their eyes, and the next moment they’re gone. Sakura watched them walk away until they were mere specks in the distance and turned to go inside the house. The tears that she’d been so desperately holding back finally stung behind her eyes when she realized she had no idea where to go now. 

Only after taking a moment to breathe in the coolness of the entryway did she summon enough courage to call out to Sasuke. She felt disgustingly helpless needing her now-husband to help her navigate. But where Sakura’s house had been open and mostly shared, the hallways and private rooms of Sasuke’s larger home felt like a labyrinth. 

He came to her in silence. In such a quiet house, Sakura would think that any sounds would echo, but even his footsteps were muffled with a graceful walk. He met her eyes with a sigh of resignation and gestured for her to follow him. And even though he still glided noiselessly across the floor, she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he wasn’t happy either. 

* * *

He didn’t even bother with a tour of the house, he just opened a few doors and let her look inside to see their purposes. When they reached their bedroom, he did mention that it was a separate wing of the house from where he used to sleep. His parents had planned for wives and added on to the house to accommodate any new family coming in. Sakura was still amazed at just how large the Uchiha clan was. At the time, it felt like someone could be living in the house without her ever knowing it.

Their room was dark but spacious with a private bath. The perks of being a married couple, she supposed. She sat on her marriage trunk that had been moved to the room the day before. 

“Um,” she began hesitantly. She pulled at the neckline of her dress in her nervousness and to indicate that she wanted to undress and get ready for bed. It had been a long day.

“Oh, I forgot to pull out the screen. Once I’m done you can change behind it.” They were both grateful to have tasks and Sakura quickly found pajamas in her trunk.

The room originally seemed impossibly cavernous, but when they moved past each other to change, Sakura felt like the walls were closing in. And even though they could only just make each other’s silhouettes out through the screen, Sakura’s face heated up with how intimate the moment was. For all the lack of privacy she had at home with her siblings, this screen was a huge barrier between them, but her nakedness still left her feeling vulnerable. 

She pulled on her sleeping clothes as quickly as possible, keeping her eyes on his silhouette. She was, in a word, afraid.

She slipped past the screen, but stayed near, unsure of what to do next. Sasuke all but ignored her and climbed into what was now officially his side of the bed. He only looked at her again when he was already settled beneath the covers. 

When it became clear that Sasuke really just wanted to go to bed, Sakura breathed a deep sigh of relief and decided to join him in bed. It was admittedly strange, but that was pretty much her only option. Sasuke studied her face carefully when she laid her head on the pillow as far away from him as possible. He realized how much more this moment meant to her than him.

“We do have choices,” he said quietly. And tonight, they chose to find comfort in their distance.

They both laid flat on their backs, trying to ignore the way the only sounds in the room were of them breathing. 

“I’m sorry if I move around too much in my sleep. I tend to be restless,” Sasuke spoke suddenly. He was so distracted by her presence he almost forgot to mention the nightmares that had plagued him since childhood. 

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’m used to sharing a bed with my sisters. And they used to wet the bed.” 

“Charming,” he muttered before turning over to face the wall.

“Goodnight,” she whispered to what felt like no one at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And life goes on, separately but together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people were asking for Sasuke’s thoughts and here they are! Thanks everyone for your interest :) Also let’s say if Sakura’s parents are farmers, then Fugaku is in the merchant class just to give them a slight difference. More details will be added but to put it simply, the Uchihas aren’t rich but they are more well off than the Harunos.

“Now it felt both new and fated to me, a thing I didn’t know I’d always meant to do.” 

—  _ In the Country (A Contract Overseas) _ by Mia Alvar.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke easily with the rise of the sun. Sasuke’s broad back was still turned to her, so she couldn’t tell if he was still asleep or just waiting like she was. She wasn’t sure if it was weirder to both be awake or to share a bed with someone who was still sleeping. Should she wake him up?

She almost immediately learned that no, she should never wake him up in the morning. 

When the rays of sunlight seeping through the window reached his side of the bed, he groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow. His hair was a wild mess in the back. He obviously wasn’t going to get up anytime soon. 

Sakura wanted to get ready for the day so she could find her footing, husband or not. She slipped noiselessly out of bed and opened up her marriage trunk, wincing when the wooden lid squeaked. Her wedding already felt like it took place ages ago, a fever dream. She rummaged through the piles of her wonderfully familiar belongings until she found a normal set of clothing. Even though Sasuke was still dead asleep, she changed behind the screen. 

She made a few wrong turns in the house that felt impossibly big and dark, but eventually made it to the kitchen. She figured she would start making breakfast, since that’s what she would have done at home. It seemed that either no one else was awake or they were all keeping to their own quarters. If she was up early enough, she was able to catch her parents before they went out for the day, but she didn’t think Fugaku needed to attend to any crops before the sun even made an appearance. 

Sakura attempted to make herself busy in the kitchen, but quickly became frazzled when she realized she had no idea where anything was. She had to open every single cabinet to look for the proper bowl, the necessary utensil. So when Mikoto floated into the kitchen looking well rested, Sakura flinched, feeling very much like an intruder. “Ah, I’m so sorry Mikoto-san, I’d serve you tea if I..if I knew where the leaves were.” Her first day and she was already messing up.

When Mikoto started setting out the ingredients and wordlessly showing her the location of everything, Sakura was stunned.

“Mikoto-san?” Sakura questioned confusedly. She didn’t need to help her — in fact, it was Sakura’s job now, wasn’t it?

“I was married when I was even younger than you,” Mikoto started softly. “As you can tell, Fugaku is quite a bit older than me and...not the easiest person to warm up to. My mother-in-law was controlling and harsh. I could never do anything right in her eyes. Only when I gave birth to Itachi did things start to get better. I would never wish that upon anyone else.”

  
Sakura never would have expected a person who seemed as warm and serene as Mikoto to experience the same frustrations she was feeling, but she supposed it was almost a universal language between wives. She wondered where Mikoto lived before and how she felt coming into this household. 

“Sasuke is not nearly as similar to his father as it might seem. He’s a good boy. Please take care of him.” 

They didn’t speak until after they finished preparing breakfast, moving in amicable silence. Sakura liked how Mikoto’s jasmine perfume cut through the greasy smell of the food; her scent was different from her mother’s typical rosewater, but was equally as comforting and lovely. 

* * *

Mikoto proved once again to be on Sakura’s side when she chastised Sasuke on his way into the kitchen, “Sasuke, nice of you to join us. You kept Sakura waiting for a long time you know.” Even Fugaku had been sitting at the table sipping tea and reading while they all waited for Sasuke. 

“Didn’t know she needed me to be able to eat breakfast,” he mumbled, still waking up. 

So used to preparing meals for all her siblings, Sakura admittedly went a little overboard with the portions that morning. Even if she wanted to spit out a retort, she actually did need him to help eat all the food they’d made. 

They ate mostly in silence and Sakura couldn’t help but compare it to the chaotic, bustling mornings she was so used to at home. Everything reminded her of home yet felt so foreign. In an attempt to make conversation, Sakura politely inquired, “Where are Itachi and Izumi?” 

Sasuke stiffened, “That’s none of your business.”

At the same time, Mikoto remarked casually, “They live in their own home outside of this one now.” Sakura could feel a degree of tension fill the air, so she didn’t ask anymore questions for the rest of the meal. 

* * *

Sasuke had to admit, the food was good. A little more oily than usual, but still good. He had hardly been in the mood to eat at their wedding feast the night before, so the copious amounts of food she prepared were much needed. 

Sasuke didn’t speak after answering her question, admittedly too harshly, except to mutter a quick thank you. By the look on Sakura’s face and the soft  _ you’re welcome  _ that followed, he could tell it was appreciated. 

  
They all cleared the dishes together then he slipped back to their bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. He was accompanying his father to a bigger village to help facilitate a deal with a client. It was his first time, so he was nervous. His father had decided that being married made him adult enough to allow him more involvement in the family business. Sasuke didn’t complain, but he wondered what Sakura would do all day.

Before he left the house, she was chatting with his mother, so he decided she would be okay. 

* * *

“Let me run your bath,” Sakura offered hurriedly when Sasuke came home and walked into their bedroom.

  
“I can do it myself,” Sasuke countered. As soon as he walked through the door she had been fussing over him and it was already grating on his nerves. Despite the day’s rewarding moments, it had been long and taxing. 

“I know you can,” she faltered, “but I don’t have anything else to do…” Her day, on the other hand, had been pleasant but entirely boring. There were only so many things Mikoto could show her around the house before she had to attend to something else. At the moment, Sakura’s life revolved around Sasuke. 

To be married...did it always mean sharing everything? Sakura had unpacked her marriage trunk, trying to find the spaces between Sasuke’s things where she could fit her own. It was like slotting puzzle pieces together, but rummaging around the room also made her feel like she was spying on Sasuke. Even the embarrassment of accidentally opening his underwear drawer didn’t serve as lasting entertainment and she had finished her tasks an hour ago. Not yet dinner time, she needed a distraction. 

He sighed, “As you wish, then.” When she fled into the bathroom with great purpose in her stride, he shook his head at her. Something felt different about his room —  _ their  _ room — but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Sakura looked pleased when she announced that his bath was ready and she was going to prepare an early dinner since he didn’t get a chance to eat lunch. Sasuke tried thanking her again, but she was already on her way out of the bedroom, pink hair flowing behind her. 

He sighed as he slid down into the hot water, appreciating the way it pricked at his skin and made him feel clean again. Sasuke would have to get used to sharing a space with someone else. He used to crave the attention of his family, but now he realized he needed a break much of the time. He needed his own space, but once Itachi and Izumi moved out, Sakura moved in. And the fact that he didn’t know how to fit her into his life was troubling.

As she made dinner, a comforting stew her mother made when the kids were sick, Sakura realized she would have to get used to dealing with the emptiness that pervaded the hallways of the Uchiha home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is doing as well as possible during this pandemic! I’m moving out of my college apartment this week to go home, and school/work/life is online now so hopefully I can find the time and motivation to post more. Take care everyone!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping or hurting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the best girl ever, Uchiha Sakura!! I also posted a super short one shot yesterday, so consider that an homage to her as well :D

After the strangeness of living with a new family wore off a bit, Sakura started growing dreadfully bored. She couldn’t think about her parents and siblings for too long without growing teary eyed. The house was quiet most of the time, even when the entire family was home. Even when she tiptoed, she felt like the floors always creaked beneath her feet and she could never achieve the silent grace of the Uchihas. 

She tried making small talk with Sasuke but it usually ended quickly and in an awkward silence. It seemed that to him, a good life was a productive life, so he often met her efforts with a cutting, “What are you doing?” If she wasn’t keeping busy, it didn’t seem worth his time or understanding.

The jokes and smiles that flowed so freely in her childhood home were nowhere to be found here. She tried to think of different ways to spend time with him that didn’t include eating with his parents. He was a tough nut to crack. If they had to court each other before marriage, they both would’ve done a terrible job, she thought.

When she found him in their room packing up for another trip with his father one morning — this time, hunting — she offered to go with him, as silly as it sounded. She was just desperate. 

But Sasuke didn’t see the point at all and quickly wrote her off, “There’s no need. You would just get in the way. We’re almost ready anyways.”

She bit her lip, “Ah, you’re right. Sorry, I wasn’t sure. Just trying to help. This whole marriage thing is new to me too.” She forced out a laugh. 

“Sakura,” he started awkwardly, “I don’t want this just as much as you don’t.” He had paused in his packing and found her wringing her hands with a hopeful expression, but the light quickly dimmed in her eyes after he finished speaking. 

What were meant to be words of comfort were interpreted as words of cruelty, words that distanced. “I know you don’t want me, Sasuke,” she said, already exasperated. “But you don’t have to always make it seem that way. You can pretend for a second and be nice to me.” 

In a moment of frustration, he spit, “We don’t have to love each other to be married, you know.”

Sakura laughed without humor, “Trust me, I know. You think I  _ want  _ to love someone like you, let alone be married? Like you said, this is as bad as it is for me as it is for you. At least I’m trying to make the best of things.” Everyday, she discovered ways they were different. She didn’t understand him, but she wanted to. He was making it near impossible; they wouldn’t make any progress when she was always being kept at arm’s length. 

She marched out of their room quickly and left him to continue his preparations. She didn’t want to cry, and she knew seeing his face would’ve set her off. An apology rested on the tip of his tongue, but his pride held it back. 

He felt a strange sense of guilt settle in the bottom of his stomach when she still sent him off with a perfectly made bento.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sasuke returned from the hunting trip and things were icy between him and Sakura. She was always polite, but she wasn’t extending herself the way she used to. Even if he knew he could find the answer through introspection, he wondered what was wrong with her. The house felt dimmer than ever.

Their little argument faded into the background when new and more important issues needed to be addressed. What Mikoto originally waved off as spring allergies eventually revealed itself to be a nasty flu. “It’s all the pollen in the air, you know,” she insisted even after her first attempt at speaking was cut off by a bout of coughing. Where Sasuke was panicked and uncertain, Sakura was calm and composed — the water to his fire.

Sasuke admired how Sakura never left her bedside and cared for her when he couldn’t. He was surprised, even, that she would dedicate so much time to someone who, while friendly with her, was still a bit of a stranger. It would’ve been more convenient to call a doctor, but Sakura claimed she had it under control. His father, stoic as ever, still proceeded with all their plans. Even Itachi and Izumi were forbidden to visit lest they catch the same flu and spread it around. “She has Sakura,” Fugaku said matter of factly when Sasuke expressed concern over leaving Mikoto alone. They set out on a scheduled trip, taking care to wash up, but trusting Mikoto in Sakura’s hands.

When Sasuke was at home, he still left it to Sakura as she proved to be far more capable than him. Her hearty soups and cups of tea were always heated to the perfect temperature. She washed the bedding often, making sure her mother-in-law was always as comfortable as possible. She carried a heavy bucket of water into the room to keep a damp cloth on Mikoto’s forehead without spilling a drop. She even ordered Sasuke to go to the market and buy a specific herb that was nowhere to be found in their kitchen. 

Upon returning, he found her asleep against the foot of the bed. He felt bad that he had to wake her up, but he had no idea what to do with said herb. He felt, in a word, useless. But Sakura roused easily and thanked him as she blinked the sleep away. He watched as she expertly ground it into a fine powder, adding it to another cup of tea. Sasuke made a note of the process; next time he would let her sleep.

Anyone who displayed so much care for his mother was worthy of praise, he decided. 

He caught her in the backyard enjoying the brilliant sunset and a bit of fresh air after she deemed Mikoto healthy again, a week later. “I wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of her,” he started. “She always wanted a daughter, and I know she was sad when Itachi and Izumi moved out. Both my parents felt that way, really. She was very happy when it was decided that you would move in so soon after.” He didn’t really know why he was telling her all of this — in fact, it was probably the largest amount of words he’d ever said to her — but it felt like he owed her now more than ever. 

Sakura laughed lightly, “Well, I’m glad at least one person was happy I came here.” It really was reassuring, she had felt like an intruder for so long. Honestly, Mikoto was lovely and Sakura would willingly help her anytime. The circumstances of them living together were just a little unfortunate.    
  
Sasuke responded very seriously, “It’s not just her who appreciates it.” She, in spite of all her annoying tendencies, was growing on him. When he noticed the pretty blush dusting her cheeks, he quickly changed the subject. He really didn’t want to explore the implications of his words or her reaction.

“How did you even know what to do?” Sasuke asked bluntly. 

Sakura laughed again, and Sasuke still couldn’t help notice the way the fullness of her pink cheeks made her eyes crease at the corners. Such a useless piece of information, yet he couldn’t look away. “I have so many siblings, someone is always sick. We usually couldn’t afford an actual doctor, so it was always up to me to figure things out.”   
  
Sasuke nodded and looked out into the yard. None of the grasses or plants were quite the color of her eyes. 

He found himself thinking she’d make an amazing mother. He had been praised for his looks his whole life, and he took after his mother. He knew if their child took after Sakura, they would be beautiful.

He headed back inside when he noticed his heart rate speeding up. He tried convincing himself that maybe he was just getting sick too.

* * *

After Mikoto made a complete recovery, she set out to visit her friends and family that had been kept away by Sakura’s orders. And once again, without someone or something to attend to, Sakura only felt trapped inside the house. The chores she used to despise growing up were ones she now wished she could pass the time doing. Was her father minding his back in the fields? Were her mother’s joints hurting with the change in the weather? 

Sasuke noticed Sakura staring out the window, looking terribly bored and melancholy on more than one occasion. He finally found the time to stop and talk to her, something he knew he should do more often.

“What are you doing?” He had something to give her, but was she..busy?

“I want my life back,” she stated dully while continuing to look out the window.

He sighed. She didn’t even try to sugarcoat it. Their marriage wasn’t his choice, but he was beginning to feel like some of her misery was directly a result of his neglect. And he didn’t like the way that weighed on him. “I’m not a thief,” he answered simply before placing a thick book on the table next to her, titled  _ A Beginners Guide to Medicine _ .

He had never seen her eyes so bright.

* * *

Sasuke took it upon himself to tutor Sakura from that point on. Even if they weren’t yet suited to being husband and wife, they didn’t have to ignore each other’s existence. Tutoring her gave him a goal, it helped orient their relationship. And she was an excellent student: diligent and hungry for knowledge. 

He discovers that there are gaps in her education, from times when she had to devote herself to helping in the fields or raising her siblings. He had always thought of being educated as a binary: either you are or you aren’t. She hardly seemed embarrassed, rather she was more determined to catch up to Sasuke’s level. He admired her impetus and found himself regretting taking his school days for granted. He couldn’t help but think the village would have been a lot more prosperous if someone like Sakura had been allowed to put her mind to solving its problems. 

Sakura grew to admire Sasuke, just a little bit. He was a strict teacher, but a knowledgeable and clear one. She had his full attention for once, and his intensity was impressive.

She privately decides to accept the book and his teachings as a birthday gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw parallels to Sakura taking care of Sarada, and provide some sneak peeks into how Sakura gets into medicine in this AU. Also anyone catch the New Order reference?? Haha superheated is one of my favorite songs ever, so I just wanted to throw something in when I got the chance. There’s a lot packed into this chapter, hopefully it was ok! Sakura please tell everyone to stay home and flatten the curve :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanning the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m terribly sorry for not updating but at the same time I won’t lie i’m very busy irl lol it sucks but it’s fine I guess?? Thank you sooo much to everyone who has commented/checked in, it’s so sweet of you and I really appreciate it!! I posted a few short pieces for SS twit fest, so check those out if you’re interested ^_^ I hope this chapter gives you more insight on the oh so mysterious ~uchiha clan~

“Dedicating yourself to your books again, I see,” Fugaku observed. Hard to read as always, Sasuke couldn’t tell if he approved or not. He decided to be blunt.

“It’s because of her. She’s smart. It would be unwise to let it all go to waste just because she had to marry me.”

“I see. Be sure to use your time wisely.” He walked out of the study, leaving Sasuke feeling frustrated. It grated on his nerves to think of his father disapproving of how he spent his time with his wife. If Fugaku gave Sakura trouble for doing a little _reading_ of all things, Sasuke would have a hard time holding his tongue, he thought. 

He grumbled to himself as he finished laying out the materials for the evening. Since when did he get so protective over this little pink woman? 

Said woman walked into the room, her hands hardly done drying after finishing washing the dishes from dinner. “Okay! I’m ready now. I didn’t want to leave your mother with all that work, sorry.” She was a bit late, but Sasuke waved his hand and said awkwardly, “No need to apologize.” It wasn’t like he was anxiously waiting or anything.

Sakura, though, had been waiting all day. She didn’t want it to seem like she was shirking her duties as a wife, even taking care to make a particularly labor intensive stew for dinner so that she wasn’t spending _all_ her time locked away in the little room with Sasuke. No, her priorities were perfectly balanced. 

“So what are we doing today?” she asked eagerly.

He gestured to the thick, dusty books on the table and the scattered loose leaf papers, “Some history.” 

_Uchiha_ family history, to be exact. He had given her tons of readings on medicine, agriculture, literature, but she was still mostly kept in the dark about the family she had married into. Sasuke was incredibly proud of his heritage, even if he had a few issues with the way things were run lately. He didn’t want Sakura to have another reason to resent their situation, but she deserved to know what she had married into. 

“The Uchihas have a long-spanning history. My ancestors are some of Konoha’s founders.” Sasuke ran his hand reverently down the cover of one red book. The family tree was updated recently to include Sakura. The blank spaces for his and Itachi’s children stared back at him uncomfortably.

  
  
“ _Our_ ancestors,” Sakura softly corrected. Might as well embrace her life as Uchiha Sakura, at least out of respect for the elders before her. 

When he swung his head from the book to look at her, Sakura thought he might narrow his eyes and spit out some remark that she wasn’t a _pure_ Uchiha like he was. Instead, he smirked, “They certainly didn’t have your hair.” 

She giggled, suddenly feeling shy, and turned her attention back to the table. “What’s a pottery book doing with all this? You pulled a metal working one too,” Sakura pointed out. Smart girl, but this time Sasuke hadn’t made a mistake. 

“Haven’t you wondered what my father and I are up to when we leave the house?”

  
  
“Of course I have.”

  
  
He was a little stunned at her nonchalance, so he asked grumpily, “Well then why haven’t you asked?”

  
  
She shrugged, “You never seem to like it when I ask questions.” 

He blinked and set his shoulders. Oh. That was true. He should work on that. Sasuke continued gruffly, “We go to sell our wares, but all of them are made by the clan. For generations we’ve specialized in firing pottery and metalworking. We’re able to withstand the high heat needed to do this kind of work. Fire is our specialty, I guess. Some of your father’s field tools are probably made by an uncle of mine.” This time, she didn’t even have to ask, the explanation just spilled out of him. 

“Artisans, merchants...what can’t your family do?” 

“Heal,” he said meaningfully. 

* * *

“What if I went into town with you next time? You know, to sell my medicine. I’m sure it could help people besides just Mikoto-san.” They had wrapped up their history lesson for the day and were preparing to go to bed. 

  
“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“I could go at a different time than you and your father if scheduling or space are a problem?” The market was rather packed at peak hours.

“No,” he rejected quickly, “You cannot go alone.”

Jade green eyes blinked in surprise. “What? Why not?” 

He shifted uncomfortably, “The Uchihas are an old clan, remember? That means they’re very...traditional. Conservative, even.” He didn’t want to spell it out for her, knowing that many of the elders held outdated, even discriminatory, views. His Uchiha pride was often conditional these days.

Now, Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “I see. So I would require some sort of _escort_ to protect me while I go sell what I worked hard on. I understand. Wouldn’t want to get scammed.” 

He sighed. “If you ask, I will give you permission. It’s a formality. But…” he trailed off.

“But what?”

  
  
“But I would still want to go with you. It’s not always safe to go alone.” 

It was Sakura’s turn to sigh. “I’ve been to the market plenty of times by myself. Remember?” Those days felt so long ago. The handsome stranger at the market was now her husband, but she couldn’t tell how much more familiar he had become with her really. He opened up slowly, giving her bits and pieces, but there was still so much left to be desired. 

“Of course I do. That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.”

She gave him a meaningful look. After a pause, “Your mother...when she goes out, she visits other members of the clan?”

  
  
“Most of the time, yes. Nearly all her friends are Uchihas.”

“So if I wanted to go visit my family, I’d have to get your permission?” 

His heart squeezed. Wasn’t he part of her family now too? “Yes.” 

“I see,” she clipped. 

“Well, there are some family members you can visit at will.” He wanted to save another conversation from going south. 

His heart squeezed again seeing the ray of hope light up her face. “Really? Who?”

“My brother and his wife.”

* * *

Sakura couldn’t help but hum happily as she prepared to venture out. She felt like she woke up on the right side of the bed that morning. Itachi and Izumi lived close by, but leaving the house felt so liberating, she would’ve taken any opportunity to stretch her legs. She hadn’t seen them since the wedding and even then she didn’t get much of a chance to speak with them. She wondered what they were like, if the brothers were similar. 

“Do we need to bring anything?” Sakura asked her husband before they set out. 

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s just Itachi.” His brother would appreciate that they bothered visiting at all. Despite his need for privacy, he knew Itachi missed him.

“What I meant was do _I_ need to bring anything?” Whether it was a jab at the gendered expectations within the Uchiha clan or her desire to impress, the answer was still no. Sakura sighed and decided to bring a jar of herbs, just in case. It would be rude to show up empty handed.

Their house was significantly smaller than the main house, but it still stood proudly with the classic Uchiha elegance. When Itachi opened the door it was with a warm expression, but Sakura couldn’t help but note how tired he looked. She ought to bring ginseng next time. 

Izumi seemed a little on edge, but quickly relaxed after some careful small talk. She had kind eyes, but like Itachi, she looked tired. Sakura couldn’t help but notice that her hair was a bit thin and she moved without much energy. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but after observing her sister-in-law for the majority of the visit, she could tell something was wrong. 

“How have you been, Sakura-san? Settling in comfortably, I hope,” Itachi said smoothly.

“Ah, everything has been..fine. I miss my parents and my siblings, but I don’t have much else to complain about,” Sakura spoke with equal diplomacy. She still had yet to figure out why they did not live in the main house and wanted to tread lightly. 

With this, Itachi visibly eased up a little, “Oh? So my little brother has not been too disagreeable in the mornings?” This caused Izumi to laugh too, a more full bodied sound than Sakura expected from someone who appeared rather delicate. They both gazed fondly at Sasuke, clearly full of affection for someone who was just as much a younger brother as he was a husband. 

Sasuke grumbled beside her and quickly switched the subject, “It’s been fine. We came because Sakura just learned about some of our clan’s more backwards expectations. She should know where you live.” 

The other couple nodded in understanding, “It is unfortunate, isn’t it? Don’t let our father hear about this. He cannot know that his own children oppose the long standing, ah, _values_ that our clan upholds.”

  
  
Sakura heartily agreed, “I’ve tried to keep my interactions with your father to a minimum, he’s a bit intimidating. Your mother is lovely, though.”

More laughter from Izumi and Itachi: “You’ve learned our family well already. Father’s loyalties are often with the clan at large, but he means no harm. He’s too proud to ever consider that he’s wrong. And please make sure my mother doesn’t spoil Sasuke too much, he is her favorite.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let them pressure you too much,” Izumi advised with particular urgency. “I hope you don’t mind me speaking so plainly, but between two sons and their wives, an heir will be born soon enough.” 

The gears in Sakura’s head clicked into place and she understood. Even if Fugaku was not so cruel as to effectively banish his first born son to a different home, the pressure he put on the couple to produce a child forced them away. Sakura supposed she and Sasuke weren't subject to the same pressure yet because the older son should have a child first if all went according to tradition. 

“If it will be, then it will be,” Sakura said firmly. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t take care of your health in the meantime, or all the time.” She bowed her head in promise, “If you want, I can try to help.” She had a bit of knowledge on fertility (admittedly, some from farm animals) and women’s health that could be useful. 

“Oh?” Izumi said with great pleasure, “We have a doctor in the family now?”

  
  
“She took care of Mother when she got sick recently. Don’t let her trick you into thinking she doesn’t know much. Her abilities are nothing short of impressive.” He didn’t expand on the lessons he’d been giving her, but he already felt bashful following his easy praise. She was his wife, after all, he supposed. 

“Ah, thank you, Sasuke,” she said softly before clearing her throat. “If you’d like, I can visit more frequently and suggest herbal medicine to foster greater wellness for the both of you. And...if it gets to that point, I’d love to help with a baby.” While her experience here was also limited to farm animals, she earnestly wanted to give Izumi a hand in any way possible. Hopefully next time she visited, they could speak with greater familiarity and ease. 

“We welcome your help. The Uchihas have their weaknesses, but they also love more fiercely than any other. You fit right in.” 

* * *

The walk home was quiet, Sakura mentally taking notes on what she would bring next time, questions she would ask. She was glad that Sasuke took her to see his brother and his wife, it was a welcome relief from her routine at home. 

The sun was still high enough in the sky that Sasuke said, “Wait. Before we head back, there’s somewhere else I want to take you.” Sakura tilted her head in question, but still followed him. “You’ll see when we get there.” They turned back from the path home to head in a new direction. 

They didn’t need to go very far when Sasuke stopped and it was clear that they were still in an Uchiha-dominated space. The air was warm, dry and smelled of smoke. 

He got right to explaining the layout and pointing out certain spots and people. “My cousin Obito over there does pottery. Don’t talk to him, he’s kind of weird. I know a bit about swordsmithing, but not nearly as much as others. My other cousin Shisui makes a fantastically thin, but sturdy blade. Every time we bring his knives to the market they get snatched up quickly for a high price. But he’s weird too.” Even if his tone was exasperated, Sakura still smiled hearing the affection he had for his family and their practice. 

“There are so many of you…” Sakura said wistfully. She had always thought of her family as being big, but now she missed their familiar comfort. The Uchihas were truly a clan. They walked further into the cluster of buildings; Sakura noticed Sasuke had slowed his pace to allow her a moment to really look at their surroundings. 

“And when are we going to see some more Uchiha babies running around here?” an elderly woman asked kindly as they walked past, taking a break from sweeping to smile at the married couple. Despite her good intentions, the young couple winced. 

“When the time is right,” Sasuke said evenly. He nodded at her again as they passed, grabbing Sakura’s hand so she wouldn’t get caught up in an unnecessary conversation. Besides, it was getting late and it was time to return. He didn’t let go until they reached the wide road to the house. 

Sakura was glad to finally get some insight on the Uchiha clan, but the knowledge of it all weighed heavily on her shoulders. She looked forward to taking a bath at home. 

* * *

The old woman’s words echoed in his mind. He knew they were expected to have children eventually, but he tried to push that thought away as soon as it threatened to crop up. The thought of Sakura pregnant with his child made his neck prickle with heat. He stood by his words: when the time was right, they would bring a child into the world. But that time was not now, not yet. He felt a little better after making himself some tea. It was time for bed, the day had been long. 

Sasuke swung the door to their bedroom open without a thought, only to be faced with the creamy expanse of Sakura’s back as she finished getting dressed. The skin there looked pale, smooth, and soft, unmarred by the harsh touch of the sun. “Why didn’t you tell me you were changing?” Sasuke bit out more harshly than intended, more embarrassed than mad. He closed the door behind him but turned to face the side wall after entering. 

“Do I need your permission to do everything?” Sakura asked sharply.

“Sakura, it’s not like that —”

“I know.” As she adjusted her clothes, she sighed, “It’s just that..we _are_ married.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a few reviews (nothing bad) I’ve gotten the sense that some people find this story kind of slow/boring? And that’s like fine obviously but it is supposed to be a rather understated story, with that quiet slow burn love. Like I said at the beginning of this story, many arranged marriage au’s are very grand and political but I wanted to show more slice of life of normal people, you know? I do have more exciting things planned like a bit of WAR in the future HAHA but I hope the slowness isn’t too bad, and I think you got a glimpse of the day to day politics in this chapter. 
> 
> And tbh this chapter was kinda hard to write like what is plot LOL writing is hard sorry but I hope it makes sense?? Just wanted it posted at this point. I left parts of it vague enough where I could figure out a way to resolve it later lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark is lit — but where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow did not expect people to read the long ass authors note in the previous chapter let alone get so many reviews about it, thank you to everyone for your kind words and reassurance!! It means a lot and im very glad people are enjoying this story so far!! I read a tweet describing writing as often lonely and it’s very comforting to have people along for the ride :)

Sakura quickly grew fond of Itachi and Izumi and made it a priority to visit them when she had a spare moment. At first, Sasuke let her go on her own if he was busy, but lately he had also been making it a point to accompany her. She just couldn’t figure that boy out, but she let him be. It was nice to have someone to walk with. 

At first, she tiptoed around the subject of children and stuck with an exaggerated concern for their general health. She was the younger brother’s wife, what place did she have to speak of such things anyway?

But Izumi quickly soothed her nerves and made it clear that she valued Sakura’s opinion. She was open with her desire for children, as well as their struggle to conceive. Despite all this, Sakura still felt a little uncomfortable addressing the topic. She also thought the desire for children ran deeply through the Uchiha clan, like an indoctrination. Family seemed to be reduced to bloodline and it gave her chills. 

She chose to speak in metaphors, using her background as a farmer’s daughter to carefully conceal the true weight of her words, “If you care for the soil, it will be generous in return. Fertility is…a fickle thing. You can’t force it. You must feed it properly, allow it to breathe. The earth is splendid, but the circumstances matter greatly. Patience is key, not everyone understands how long it takes to bear fruit. But all your hard work will make the reward so much sweeter.” 

Izumi nodded slowly at this. “And you’ll help us with this?”

  
  
“It would be my pleasure,” Sakura beamed.  _ Anything  _ to feel like she knew her role in this strange clan, to feel needed, to feel useful.

She felt Sasuke’s gaze rest heavily on her while he sipped from his cup of tea. 

* * *

Like any other morning, Sasuke was packing to go to the market when Sakura hesitantly approached him. “Ah, Sasuke?”

“Hm?” 

“So..how about the market?”

  
  
“What about it?”

She wrung her hands, “Have you considered what I said before? Perhaps I could go to the market with you today? You know, to sell herbs. I’ve gathered quite a few bottles of dried stuff, I think it could fetch a fair price.” 

Her husband grunted. He turned away from his bags to face her and pinch his nose, as if at war with his own thoughts.  _ Was it so hard to tell her yes or no? _ she wondered.

_ Why did she challenge him so?  _ he wondered. 

He finally let out a sigh, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Put your things in here, I can carry it for you.” He opened his bag wider and gestured towards it. 

“It’s fine, I can do it myself.”

“They’re not heavy, just add it to my bag.”

“But  _ your _ bag is full of big, heavy, sharp things that could break  _ my _ things. I’ll carry my things, you carry yours,” she said with a distinct air of finality.

He shook his head at her satisfied expression; why was she always right?

Even if his father objected to Sakura coming along, she could surely argue (or charm) her way through. 

* * *

Sasuke instantly regretted bringing Sakura with them. There was something in the air that day, something he didn’t like. He couldn’t help but swing his head around in paranoia as they walked through the rows to find a spot. 

Sakura didn’t seem to pick up on it, more excited about being back there than anything else. She had never bought from the Uchihas herself even if her parents probably had, so she was interested to see them in action. She greeted some of the regular vendors, it had really been a while and it was nice to see that even if her life had changed drastically, some things were always the same. She even stopped to ask a familiar fisherman how his family was doing when Sasuke came up behind her and lightly placed his hand on her back, “Sakura.”

“Oh, Sasuke. What is it?” The warmth of his hand felt like it was going to burn a hole through her clothing as he applied more pressure to guide her forward.

“Stay close to me.” 

His tone was often serious, but the concern laced in his voice easily convinced her to bid goodbye to the fisherman and continue walking with Sasuke. 

“Is something wrong?”

He didn’t answer and only spoke again when they reached an open space to set up. “Here is good, right?” When Fugaku gave a nod of approval they started unpacking. Sakura noticed there were only a few pottery pieces in their selection that day, everything else was a weapon of some sort. Sakura shivered when some of the blades glinted in the sunlight; they really did look well-made — meaning they must be deadly.

Their first customer bought several things at once and the surprise must’ve been evident on their faces because he said gruffly, “Reports of bandits on the roads, crime and the like. Not taking any chances.” He nodded towards Sakura’s herbal offerings, “What’s this?” After hearing her explain some of their uses, he purchased a jar too. “Seriously, not taking any chances.” 

_ What a strange interaction,  _ Sakura thought as the man walked off. Sasuke caught her eye as if to say  _ I told you so.  _ If there really were bandits or something similar, then his intuition was correct. The atmosphere just didn’t seem right. 

Several others seemed to have the same idea because more knives were bought up quickly. Just as Fugaku was about to comment on their luck that day, they heard shouting from the other side of the marketplace. It seemed like everyone in the area noticed at the same time, a swell of people looking up and quieting down.

“Don’t think you can get away with stealing!” a shrill voice, presumably a merchant, cried.

  
  
“Stealing? This shit belongs to me, everyone in Konoha is a thief. Look around, you can’t think you all just  _ earned this? _ ” the other man taunted. 

“Don’t you dare speak of Konoha like that! You need  _ us _ far more than we would ever need  _ you _ !” the merchant spat with distaste. 

“Come over here and fight me if you’re so mad!” the man all but roared. 

The sound of glass shattering, a scream.

Then all hell broke loose as multiple men started tussling with each other, almost at the same exact time. 

Almost as if it was planned that way. 

Their crude shouts and pained grunts could be heard all around as they kicked up dust in the melee. They were stationed far enough from the commotion that they weren’t in danger, but Sasuke’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Looking back on it, Sasuke realized there were clearly a high number of outsiders at the market, as noted by the differences in their clothing. Konoha was no stranger to visitors, but these agitators clearly weren’t there for a vacation.

Before the fight was even broken up, people came around and purchased more of their wares. The largest knives went first. As their selection thinned out, Sasuke decided it would be best to return home. “We’re leaving,” he said tersely, causing Sakura to tear her eyes away from the violence. For once, she decided to listen to him. “Yes,” she said breathily, helping to pack up as well. Fugaku nodded silently, but he was also distracted, uneasy. 

The word on the street was that someone who had left Konoha after living there for many years was the one arguing with a merchant. No matter the situation, Sasuke didn’t like the feeling in the air, the feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach, one bit. 

* * *

“Maybe I can go by myself sometime in the future. I doubt something like that will happen again now that everyone has been alerted.” Sakura tried to pretend like everything was normal, if not to soothe her own nerves, then to soothe Sasuke’s. 

“I told you before, it’s not safe.” He couldn’t count on “something like that” not happening again. If anything, it put him on high alert.

“If you’re so worried about me, why don’t you teach me how to fend people off?” She was growing weary of this same argument. 

  
  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“ _ Sasuke.”  _

“There’s no reason why I can’t accompany you for your own safety.”

“I really can take care of myself, you know.”

“I have no doubts about that. This is for my own peace of mind.” He went a little red at the admission, but it was true. Wasn’t that the role of the husband? To protect the wife? If he failed at that, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

But he knew how much she valued her freedom by the way she didn’t give up on this. “Fine, you go everywhere with me. Still, shouldn’t I know  _ something?  _ Maybe I should carry one of those knives we sell?” Being completely reliant on her husband and father-in-law didn’t sit well with her. 

  
  
“We need to be realistic,” he said as a way of evading the real issue.

“And we can’t live in fear forever. Believe me, I don’t want to think about it, but what if you aren’t there? We should prepare for anything and everything.” Rather than fighting him on this, she spoke softly in an attempt to appeal to the heart that he was revealing to her day by day. He truly seemed worried for her safety. 

He contemplated for a while, a troubled look flashing across his fine features. “Sakura…” he finally started slowly, “what about using what you already know?”  
  
She wanted to roll her eyes, “I don’t know anything because _you haven’t_ _taught me anything.”_

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. If you can heal with all your herbs...wouldn’t you also be able to hurt someone just as easily?” 

  
Fire danced in her eyes; it wasn’t pure Uchiha, it was distinctly  _ Sakura,  _ but it still burned bright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather plotty sorry but I’m not planning to introduce a lot of the characters who make naruto such a complicated story LOL mostly just ideas and consequences of war and colonization. And even the characters already included will take a back seat as ss start falling in love :P Konoha is the true evil of naruto fr fr and it pisses me off that sss fam has to go through so much for that shit hole so here we are. There will be tension bc think of it as Konoha Sucks but a village like the hidden sound is the one attacking. Again I’m a lazy writer/researcher lmfao so I won’t be getting into the specifics of fertility and real health stuff so reader’s choice, imagine what you please, haha I am no expert


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore and cherish student-mentor relationships so I really wanted to put Tsunade in here to develop that for Sakura like she is really only surrounded by her stranger family so she needs Something/Someone else there. This also marks ssk turning away from being overly devoted to his clan. More on that in the note at the end, enjoy this chapter and happy birthday to the king!! <333

Sasuke was running a quick errand for his mother when he saw her.

The blonde hair and amber eyes were unmistakable — Senju Tsunade was back in Konoha. For what reason, he didn’t know, didn’t care, but he hurried home to tell Sakura anyway.

* * *

“You need a teacher,” Sasuke’s voice sounded behind her.

She jumped, scattering dried leaves across the table by accident. Did he read her mind? She was encountering a road block: she didn’t know enough about the poisonous properties of plants, always being told to stay away from them, but never study them. And she couldn’t just test things out herself or on others. So she was stuck for now. 

“I thought you were my teacher,” she teased lightly.

“I still am,” he muttered, not meeting her eyes at first. Their tutoring sessions had evolved into quiet discussions that he found more and more difficult to tear himself away from. He cleared his throat, “I found someone else for you. For this.” He waved his hand to gesture at the herbs strewn all over the tabletop. 

She brightened visibly, “That’s perfect! I thought I knew more than I actually did. I’m scared of making an actual fatal error. But I want to continue — at this point I feel like I have to.” She chewed her lip, already thinking of the ways one could easily mess up with which plants you consumed. She could only hope that her knowledge of healing improved alongside the new deadly concoctions she hoped to create. 

Sasuke nodded in understanding. “I wouldn’t suggest this if she wasn’t the best. You’ve heard of Senju Tsunade, correct?”

  
  
“Of course I have, who hasn’t? Is she back in the village? I’ve always wanted to speak with her. Do you know her well enough to ask her this favor?” Tsunade was a busy, intimidating woman. She wouldn’t say yes to just anyone. 

“Not really. And the Senjus and Uchihas don’t have the best history together. We’ll consider this a new start.” If his plan failed, he didn’t know what the hell he would do next. 

She tilted her head in question, “Do you really think she’ll agree to this then? I’m an Uchiha.”

Sasuke’s face softened for a moment when he said quietly, “But you’re different. I’m sure she’ll say yes to you. Everyone likes you.” 

To cover up her sudden bashfulness, she started to babble and clean up her workspace. “Oh, um, sure. Let’s hope. So, can we go to her today? Time is of the essence!” It took some effort, but Sasuke’s visage shifted back to neutral. He should probably help her, but watching her gather herself was strangely endearing.

“Hn. We can go as soon as you’re ready.” 

Apparently going alone was still not an option, but she didn’t mind the company. 

* * *

Sakura’s stomach was knotted with nerves. Who was she to demand such a thing from such a woman? But this was the only way. She would not back down. 

Sasuke kept his pace even, but noticed the way Sakura kept her hands clasped tightly behind her back. It was surely exciting to think of being in the presence of such a legendary master, but her status only made the confrontation more intimidating.

He struggled to find words to comfort her and it was only when they reached Tsunade’s doorstep did he manage a clipped, “If she says no we’ll just have to find someone else.”

Sakura nodded shakily, even though she knew there would be no one else who could compare. He stood back while she knocked. One moment, then two passed until the door was wrenched open from the inside. 

Tall and imposing, the famous woman’s reputation could not be overstated. “And who are you?” Sasuke nodded at his wife when she glanced his way.

“My name is Uchiha Sakura and I want to become your student,” she said quickly but with clear resolve. She ended with a deep bow. 

“Oh get up,” Tsunade said lazily. Sakura looked stunned as her rose hair swished in front of her vision on the way up. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She stuck a finger under Sakura’s chin, appraising her, “Uchiha huh? You certainly don’t look like one.” If anything, the girl could claim distant Senju relations. 

“Yes ma’am. I used to be Haruno Sakura, but Sasuke and I married recently.” 

Only then did Tsunade’s attention shift to Sasuke standing stoically like a sentry behind Sakura. 

“Uchiha Sasuke, you’re one of Fugaku’s brats aren’t you? It’s been a long time.” 

His mouth twisted, “My father..does not know about this yet,” he offered. It was as good of an olive branch as he could give at the moment. 

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, “Why?” 

Sakura looked taken aback. “Why? Um, it was an arranged marriage so-”

“No, no.  _ Why  _ should  _ I  _ be  _ your  _ teacher?” 

The younger woman straightened her spine, “Because I already have minimal healing knowledge from working on my parents’ land and I’d like to learn more from the most knowledgeable woman in all of the nations. I’d also like to learn about poisons, something I can only successfully do under your watch. I believe it’s important for women to be able to protect themselves, no matter the method. This is mine.”

“Uh huh,” the blonde nodded thoughtfully. Her eyes flickered between Sasuke and Sakura. Some nerve he had coming here, but the girl seemed genuine. This couldn’t have been good for that famous Uchiha pride. 

With a strange mix of pity and admiration for Uchiha Sakura, Tsunade clicked her tongue and said, “Okay. Meet here tomorrow morning.” Then she slammed the door shut. 

Sakura blinked; even Sasuke was surprised. But she soon regained her composure and a grin split her face open, “Alright then. I’ll be here tomorrow.” She turned back towards the road and beckoned to Sasuke. “Let’s go.” He followed.

* * *

When they got home, Sakura called over her shoulder that she’d go and tidy up her herb collection to bring with her tomorrow. 

She waltzed into their bedroom humming a sweet and simple tune. He watched her back all the way until she disappeared from view. He decided to make his way into the kitchen to brew some afternoon tea for the two of them.

His father sat at the table with his arms crossed tightly. He didn’t seem angry — yet. But suspicion hung in the air. “Where were you two today?”

“Getting help for Sakura.”

“Is there something wrong with her?”

Sasuke hated playing games so he sighed and told him the whole story: “We went to see Senju Tsunade. She’s taking Sakura as an apprentice to teach her about medicine and poison. It’ll be good for her. She’s eager to learn.” 

“What a shame that there isn’t a more suitable teacher for her, someone who isn’t a Senju.”

“There’s no one better, regardless of clan considerations. What’s done is done.”

“Don’t you betray us like this, son,” Fugaku warned. 

Sasuke hissed, “I think I know what’s best for me and my wife.” He loves his family but he had been growing frustrated with their ideals and hunger for power. He wasn’t sure when he separated himself and Sakura from everyone else.

“Watch your tone.” 

Sasuke didn’t respond and left the kitchen without the tea he had originally come for.

He nearly ran into Sakura when he walked into their bedroom. His hand shot out to grasp her shoulder and steady her. Their chests were nearly touching; could she feel his heart about the leap out of his chest?

“Sasuke,” she breathed.

“I wanted tea.”

“I heard everything.” 

He let go to run a hand through his hair. She stepped back slightly and he could breathe again. “Don’t listen to him.”

“You already told me there’s bad blood between the clans, I suppose it’s to be expected.”

“But that doesn’t excuse the way he’s always trying to control me,” he snarled lowly. Sakura was now an extension of himself. Anything Fugaku did to one would affect the other. 

Hesitantly, she placed what she hoped was a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to do this no matter what he says. I can talk to him too, if that would help.”

He didn’t move away from her hand so she kept it there. “As you should. But it’s not your fight.”

Her hand started slowly moving up and down his arm; his muscles were so firm beneath her fingertips! “That doesn’t mean I can’t help you. I am your wife, after all.” Her voice had become incredibly soft and the surrounding air became thick. 

He gave her a peculiar look that she couldn’t quite read. “My wife. That’s right.” He glanced down at her hand and she withdrew like she was burned, but he was faster. He clasped his fingers around her wrist and glanced between her dainty fingers and parted mouth. He made his decision.

Almost like an experiment, he pulled her closer and tilted his head. “My wife,” he repeated softly. It felt good in his mouth, gentle on his tongue. He leaned in and kissed her on her plush lips. His wife, objectively beautiful and smart and lovely, was standing here before him and he had never done this. What a fool he was. 

He pressed into her more firmly, closing his eyes for a fleeting moment. But for Sakura, it felt like an eternity. His advances weren’t unwanted, but she froze in shock. She finally managed to place both hands back on his broad shoulders and deepen the kiss. 

It was only for a moment, though, because Sasuke seemed to remember what he was doing and he jumped backwards. 

“I didn’t — it was an accident,” he said quickly. As if the intention wasn’t radiating off his body in waves. Now she learned something else about her husband: he was a terrible liar. 

Really, Sasuke never did anything unless he wanted to; this was growing truer by the day as he finally started to figure out what exactly  _ he  _ wanted from life. Sakura’s curiosity had rubbed off on him. 

Her fingers lingered by her tingling mouth, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize.” She was getting better at understanding him and his ways of speaking: he meant to say,  _ I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  _

“So it’s settled,” he said stiltedly, trying to change the subject back to the safe topic of finding her a teacher. 

She nodded, her skin starting to glow gently, happily. Feeling emboldened by their “accidental” kiss, she reached up and pecked him on the cheek, “Thank you, Sasuke-kun.” 

He nodded tersely; if he was blushing before, he was on fire now. He turned on his heel and left the room, muttering something about plans and chores and tea. 

She watched him go, shaking her head with amusement and affection. Why was her husband so cute like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky accidental but also not accidental kiss hehe I know people are waiting for some spice but this is not the chapter for it obviously HAHA thanks for your patience (and unless I don’t remember my own story that’s the first time she calls him ssk-kun) 
> 
> Anyway, I think another point of tension for Sasuke will be grappling with his individual desires vs community. We know that he’s big on family but the purity of the clan is being questioned and it’s interesting to see him realize that Sakura is family and he cares for her even if she’s just one person >_< ssk why are you so cute??   
> But yeah, by the end of the story his values and beliefs will have come into question whereas sakura will feel more confident in what she thinks and believes in. Ultimately they grow together and we mf love to see it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise leaves Sasuke and Sakura alone for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your encouragement and kind words on this fic. I’m trying to dedicate myself to it and finish it before moving on to new stories, but sometimes that’s still a slower process than I expect? And the plot seems to want to complicate itself more, but I promise more ss moments are coming!! Hope this chapter is ok, the slow burn is still burning

Tsunade was relentless in her tutelage. Sakura’s tutoring sessions with Sasuke were idyllic in comparison. The older woman pushed and pushed and pushed. 

But the discipline and hard work only served to strengthen her. Tsunade raised a brow when the petite woman cracked her knuckles before getting to work everyday. She knew she had found a determined student, but her dedication was truly something remarkable.

And it yielded results. 

Once complicated combinations became embedded in her memory and her hands were able to move without thinking. Tsuande stopped lecturing and started questioning, pushing the envelope: What if we did this? What do you think of that? How would you approach it? 

What started as a favor she agreed to do on a whim became a cherished relationship. Maybe Konoha wasn’t so bad. 

Sakura greatly respected her teacher, but she barely knew the first thing about her. She used to keep her chatter to a minimum while they worked, but she had grown much more comfortable in the Senju’s house. “Tsunade-sama, you were never married, right?” For once, a woman’s professional work had superseded her romantic history. 

Tsunade paused in the middle of tidying up some papers she pulled out for reference. The question wasn’t necessarily unwelcome, but it took her by surprise. No one had asked her about that in a long time. “No. There was someone I  _ would’ve  _ married, but we never got the chance.”

“Did he have to marry someone else?” Arranged marriage was awkward at best, but it would’ve been downright heartbreaking if she was already in love with someone else. 

“He was hurt in battle. And I couldn’t save him.” She sighed heavily, “After him, there was no one else. Why do you think I leave the village so often?” The ghosts of her past would never stop haunting her. Her ties to Konoha weighed heavily. 

“Oh,” she bit her lip, “I’m so sorry.” She assumed Tsunade was just a wild spirit, but the reality was much more tragic. 

She shrugged. Time to change the subject. “And you? Was there someone else before that sulky brat?” 

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, he was _not_ a sulky brat! But then she remembered the way he would hang around outside Tsunade’s house if she wasn’t home before the sun set. “No, I was too young and too busy with my household chores to find someone else. But Sasuke’s not so bad…” She blushed a little; before, she could hardly fathom getting married to Sasuke but now, she couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. She couldn’t fault him for their circumstances, even if he was a little rough around the edges. 

“And your parents?”

“Ah, they were actually childhood sweethearts. Lucky them,” she said weakly. 

“Well, I guess Sasuke’s good enough for you to stay.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You could always leave. Plenty of women do it.” 

“Oh,” she said, taken aback, “I had never considered that. Where would I even go?” She didn’t think she had a choice in the matter, or any other real options. 

Tsunade raised a brow, “You could go home.  _ Have  _ you been home yet?”

Sakura laughed bitterly and confessed, “Actually, no. It’s not that I don’t want to, I guess I...just haven’t gathered the courage.” Was it her home there anymore? Was she a wife before she was a sister? She started fiddling with a stray herb that had escaped a jar. 

She continued, “I miss my siblings dearly, but it’s easier to just stay away. If I visited home and saw everything I’ve been missing...it would be too hard to come back here. I don’t know if that makes me a good wife or a terrible sister.” She had assumed she was leaving for good after the wedding. Life as Uchiha Sakura might still be new and full of surprises, but it wasn’t completely miserable. Should she expect more? The leaf in her hands was completely pulverized after she worked her anxieties out on it. 

Her mentor nodded in understanding. “You won’t figure it out in a day. And when you feel like you’ve got it, something will change and you’ll be back at square one. That’s life.” 

Sakura nodded glumly. She supposed being young almost always meant standing at a crossroads. They got back to work.

* * *

Training and learning took up the majority of her time lately. She was exhausted, but not unhappy. Most days she stayed at Tsunade’s for long hours, only returning to frantically complete some chores. Today, Sakura slapped her palm to her forehead when she remembered that she had promised to help Mikoto fold dumplings. She all but flew out the door, shouting, “See you tomorrow!” before heading home. She rushed into the kitchen and greeted her mother-in-law. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to help with lunch-” she started, but Mikoto held up a hand to stop her. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you’ve found something to keep you occupied. Tsunade is a formidable woman, history or not. There’s no reason for a young girl to be cooped up forever.” Her daughter in law always put on a brave face, but she could tell there was something missing. 

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you for understanding. Still, I’ll try to be home a bit more.” She didn’t remember when she started calling this house her home, but she did have a certain obligation to maintain it. She would be so upset if Mikoto suddenly started abandoning her duties! Who would pick them up? Certainly not Fugaku. 

Mikoto shook her head, smiling, “I’ve become content with being at home with my husband and children. But until that day comes for you, just lean on me. Go rest, I’ve got it.” Even as she spoke, she kept deftly folding dumpling skins like it was second nature. 

“A-are you sure?” She had realized she was treated like a strange, permanent guest in the Uchiha household. In her childhood home, she was anything  _ but  _ a guest. 

“I’m sure. Sasuke’s home, by the way.” Sakura nodded and ventured off to find him, starting with the bedroom. It felt like ages since she’d last seen him. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Excuse me?” His tone was accusatory, but hers was incredulous. “I thought you supported me going? Don’t tell me you changed your mind.” His hot and cold personality was jarring.

“Didn’t think you’d be gone so often,” he grumbled. Those precious tutoring sessions together had been cut short by her lessons with Tsunade, but there was nothing he could do besides walk her there and back. He had half a mind to offer her another trip to the market just to get her to do  _ something  _ with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to impede on her schedule for such selfish reasons. So he sulked, even if he didn’t quite understand why he was so upset. 

He had just finished getting dressed, perhaps taking a bit of extra time smoothing down his hair and clothes in an attempt to get her to  _ look at him _ . “Come on, let’s go.”

“Go where? What makes you think I want to follow you anywhere?” If he felt like being a jerk, she would stay home and fold dumplings, thank you very much!

He sighed, like the answer was obvious. “We’re going to Itachi’s. Apparently Izumi’s been feeling off lately.  _ They  _ requested your presence.” 

She perked up slightly but then remembered she was supposed to be mad. As maddening as her husband was, their fights were usually small and quickly diffused. “Fine, I’ll go. But are you sure it’s alright for me to leave the house instead of waiting on you hand and foot?” 

“Annoying,” he muttered, leaving the room but not before he made sure his wife was following him. 

* * *

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _ Tsunade pursed her lips, who would be calling on her at this time of night? Everyone should be sitting down for dinner. She set down her cup of tea to answer the door.

To her pleasant surprise, Sakura stood at her doorstep looking breathless and bright-eyed. 

“I thought I sent you home hours ago?” Tsunade raised a brow at the girl. 

“You did. But I have news! And because of that news I can’t stop for today. There’s more to do.” The words tumbled out of her mouth and if she didn’t slow down, she might just swallow her own tongue. 

“More? But-”

“Izumi is pregnant!” Sakura blurted. A grin overtook her features, “Isn’t that exciting?” She pushed her way into Tsunade’s house for the second time that day. They had work to do! Sakura had so much to learn! Babies were so complicated. 

The older woman sighed. Uchiha or not, it would be useful for Sakura to learn about midwifery and the like. Really, she couldn’t say no to her favorite student. She closed the door and rolled up her sleeves again. 

* * *

“She started out weak, you said?” Tsunade was mulling over which round of roots and herbs to send with Sakura first. Izumi’s pregnancy was still new, but was already proving difficult and draining. Even a placebo would help reduce the expecting mother’s nerves. 

“Mm, I had a suspicion that she has some kind of illness, and the pregnancy is just making things more difficult for her. I think she can carry to term, but she’ll need lots of rest. I want to do whatever I can to make this easier on her.” 

_ Smart girl _ , she praised internally. She finally picked out the jars she was looking for, “Here. Crush that bottom one up and mix it with her tea, the other is an ointment to rub on her ankles when they swell. She should be resting in bed, but there might still be pain. And tell everyone to stop hovering, they’re so pesky.” 

Sakura practically saluted her teacher, “You’ve got it, Tsunade-sama! I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I know you will,” she laughed affectionately. Her little apprentice was really something. 

* * *

Between caring for Izumi and learning from Tsunade, Sakura barely had a moment to rest. While Sasuke initially made a few more snippy comments about not being home, he couldn’t help but feel the pride welling up inside of him. Other women had started seeking her advice and she earned a reputation as Tsunade’s apprentice who would one day surpass her. He felt smug thinking about how good of a mother Sakura would become, but then he reprimanded himself. He really needed to stop thinking like that. 

When a contraction ripped through Izumi’s body, she immediately gasped, “Get Sakura.”

Sasuke all but sprinted to Tsunade’s house, but somehow, by the time they got back, half the clan had gotten wind of the labor. They had to shoulder their way into the house just to get a glimpse of the expecting mother. 

“I thought you said you brought the best,” some grumpy old auntie eyed Sakura skeptically. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, “Sakura  _ is  _ the best. Now everybody out, let her work.” No one dared question the authoritative tone in his voice. Sakura brushed past him after squeezing his arm in thanks.

Sakura thought she could be calm, but all sorts of emotions bubbled up inside of her when she knelt next to Izumi’s tense body. Her face twisted in pain and shone with sweat when she panted desperately, “I can’t lose this baby.” The implication was clear: or else she would prove useless as the one to produce the next heir.

And it broke Sakura’s heart. As a mother, she would naturally be worried about her child, but  _ this  _ was unacceptable. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” she reassured her, even as her voice shook and she could barely believe her own words. “Now if someone could please get me some water.” Itachi practically tripped over his own feet fetching the water. She had never seen the man so on edge. 

Sakura couldn’t help but let out her own sob when the baby’s first cry pierced the air and Izumi slumped back in relief. 

* * *

After a tense eight months, Itachi and Izumi’s son is born, small but healthy. The clan breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was finally time to celebrate. 

Once a few weeks passed, it is agreed that the new little family should visit Izumi’s parents for a while. After only exchanging letters for the past three years, it is only right that they got to see their new grandchild for a while. They were only distantly related to the Uchiha and had established residence in a different village. The journey would take a number of days and Mikoto and Fugaku insisted on going along.

Which meant the main house was left to only Sasuke and Sakura for at least a month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA THERE’S ONLY ONE HOUSE!! AND THEY ALREADY SHARE A BED!! Pervsuke incoming  
> also hopefully it goes without saying that Time is Passing so ss are getting a teensy bit older. I kind of liked how this chapter flipped it so that sakura is the one always gone but even if he’s grumpy at first he’s like damn..she rlly did that LOL you like her don’t u ssk /.\


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delicate balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you guys I really missed this story so even though (as you can tell by my updating uh schedule) im very busy w real life stuff i pushed myself to finish this chapter ajdakjs so it is what it is. Before I thought maybe I'd add an extra scene of Pining but im just a bit tired and didn't want to throw something mediocre in there for the sake of it

“Don’t do anything Itachi wouldn’t,” Fugaku warned Sasuke before heading out. The small party walked slowly off into the distance and Sasuke squinted when he realized they were taking a route that would surely delay their journey. Perhaps that particular path was longer and more roundabout, but flatter and easier on Izumi’s swollen feet. He shut the door when he couldn’t make out any of their features beyond the signature dark hair. 

“They have a son, that means we’re off the hook for a while, right?” Sakura joked weakly from behind him. The clan had already become obsessed with young Ishida, clamoring all over each other to hold him. 

He purposely ignored thinking about producing another heir. He turned away from the door and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, “You did well,” he praised. “You should rest now.” As much as everyone cooed over the baby, they weren’t willing to actually do the heavy lifting like Sakura. Izumi’s body was, naturally, still recovering and she needed all the substantial help she could get.

Sakura chuckled lightly to hide her shyness, “I’m not the one who had the baby, but thanks. And how are you feeling about it?” This new development seemed to push Itachi onto an even higher pedestal in Fugaku’s eyes even if the sex of the baby was completely random. 

Sasuke shrugged, “I’m an uncle now.” He didn’t want to think about it much beyond that. 

* * *

They settled into separate routines: Sakura resumed her regular training with Tsunade and Sasuke picked up his father’s work wherever he could. Because of the extra work, he couldn’t walk her to her destination anymore. It was strange how little they saw of each other. It felt like every time Sasuke put one thing down, Sakura picked another one up and he was getting restless. He expected to appreciate the peace and quiet, but he was feeling a little  _ ignored.  _ He was lonely. He looked for hints of pink and green everywhere, and grew frustrated when they were nowhere to be found. 

“Going out?” he’d ask her after she prepared breakfast and packed a lunch for him. He didn’t even ask her to, but she always did it and always included his favorites. Having the house to themselves meant they didn’t have to compete with everyone else’s food preferences, and even then, she added extra spice to his food and never offered him sweets because she knew he’d always turn them down. These small acts of intimacy were strange to him. 

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” she’d answer pleasantly in that sweet voice of hers. But something in the tone of her voice was reassuring, as if she assumed he wanted to make sure she’d be out of his hair when in fact, it was the opposite. Would it kill her to stay home and rest one day? No, it wouldn’t, just like he knew no patients would die without her flitting over to her mentor’s home for the day. But he wasn’t sure how to say all that, so he stewed in his own bitterness. He watched her back as she walked out the front door, taking note of how long her hair had become. 

All the extra time alone made him question his own daily activities. Why did he follow in his father’s footsteps again? As he braved the more-chaotic-than-ever marketplace on his own again, he couldn’t come up with an answer. The face reflected back at him from his family’s shiny knives seemed to laugh at him. He looked like an Uchiha, but lately, he wasn’t feeling like one. 

Sakura didn’t seem to have this problem. 

* * *

Their routines were suddenly disrupted and they both were forced to stay indoors when a storm threatened to dump water and lightning all over the village. Sakura peered out the window at the heavy gray clouds rolling in, “It’s not even worth trying today if I get caught in the rain.” She didn’t know it, but Tsunade was curled up on the couch with a cup of sake, already expecting Sakura to stay home. 

He had plans to sell some things at the market, but surely this weather would drive all the customers away. It seemed that he had to stay put too. Sakura proudly declared she was going to catch up on some reading, so he took the time to look over their financial documents to make sure all was in order. Maybe Father was just getting old, but he thought he noticed some discrepancies last time he glanced at them. 

Sasuke didn’t realize how long he’d been sitting in one position until a clap of thunder and lightning stirred him. He was sitting on one side of the table and looked up at Sakura, expecting her to still be turning pages in her book. 

Instead, she was draped across the book, totally asleep. In the fading light, her hair became a dusky rose and it spilled across the table like a pile of petals. He tsked to himself, what a silly woman. How could that be comfortable? 

He stood up, readying himself to wash up before bed. But he hardly took one step out of the kitchen area before looking back at his wife.

Her neck would become sore. And she would become cold. What was he going to do, leave her there all night?

He sighed. His decision was made. Gently, as not to wake her up, he slid his hands under her body and scooped her up to carry her to the actual bed. She was light, but he stiffened briefly when he felt her nestle into his chest. He held her a little tighter, a little closer. She was warm, too. He wouldn’t say he breathed in her scent, but he couldn’t help but notice the way she smelled of fragrant jasmine tea when he was this close.

She didn’t stir again until he had finally, delicately, placed her on their bed. 

“Wha’s going on?” she mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I’m taking you to bed,” he said quietly. 

She turned over onto her side and Sasuke draped the covers over her body, bringing them all the way up to her chin. She settled deeper into the mattress and before knocking out again, sighed, “Ah, that’s nice, darling.” 

Sasuke was wide awake all night, acutely aware of the warm body slumbering next to him. 

* * *

Something snapped two days later.

He was watching from their bed as she tidied up some of her hair ornaments on the dresser. Her hands were dainty, but he knew they had become a bit rough lately. Her head was bowed and she couldn’t see him, but he was staring very intently.

  
Why was the curve of his wife’s neck so alluring? When did he start noticing these things? It was just skin, just a body part. But no matter how hard he tried convincing himself that her  _ anatomy  _ didn’t affect him, his mouth still became dry and his heart still beat a little faster. 

When she started changing her clothes in front of him, he had to speak up. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, more surprised than anything, but his words came out with a harsh edge.

“Uh, changing? I’d like to get into my sleep clothes so I can go to bed soon.” It was incredibly sweet of Sasuke to bring her to bed the other night (something she couldn’t help but blush over), but she woke up feeling a bit yucky that she was wearing her normal clothes in bed. 

“Next time give me a warning,” he grumbled, turning away to stare at a random spot on the wall. 

Sakura walked over and put a hand on his broad shoulder, but he jerked at her sudden touch. She frowned down at him, “Why are you so jumpy?” She really only meant to talk to him. 

  
“It’s too quiet in here,” he grumbled. 

She pulled back as if she’d been burned, “Sorry, maybe we can get a chaperone again.” 

“There’s no need to be dramatic.” 

“Oh please,” she snorted, “try taking your own advice.” For at least a week he had been leaving the house with a dramatic flourish of his cloak. 

“Don’t be difficult.”

She laughed without humor, “Really, Sasuke? I think  _ you’re  _ the difficult one.”

His eyes narrowed, “What makes you say that?” For someone who often babbled when nervous, she sounded quite sure of herself. 

She smiled to herself and it filled his chest with an unnamed emotion. “I think you miss me,” she said haughtily.

“And just why the hell would you think that?” he growled, standing up and walking closer to her, invading her space as if he scared her anymore.

She continued even as she got backed up against a wall, “You like spending time with me. You like it when we’re together. So you get grumpy when we’re apart and it’s easier to blame  _ me  _ for being somewhere else than to accept that you miss your wife.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh really? Well, then how could I? You barely ever talk to me!”

“There’s no need.” He thought their communication had been fairly decent, to be honest. What was there to talk about? 

“You’re sullen and closed off.”   
  
“And you’re  _ annoying _ ,” he seethed before swiftly leaning down to pin her against the wall and kiss her harshly. She made a small noise of surprise, but didn’t struggle. His eyes were screwed shut, and hers first widened in surprise, then fluttered closed. She would have evaporated if he looked at her with that intense stare she had come to know so well. 

She wasn’t very annoying to him when he was kissing her, she thought hazily. Rather, when they were kissing, he was very attentive. Despite his earlier stormy aura, he pulled back so his kiss wasn’t so bruising and his hand carded tenderly through her hair. 

“Sasuke-kun,” she whispered against his lips.

A shiver wracked his body. She had never called him that before. He licked his lips and pulled away to look into her seaglass eyes. “What is it, my wife?” 

She looped her arms around his neck and scratched lightly at his scalp, “I just want you to talk to me.” She felt his shoulders relax even more. Hm, who would’ve thought to use her womanly charms to get her husband to open up? 

“About?”

“Anything, everything. You and me, maybe.” 

He contemplated this and sighed. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Like what?”

His brow creased deeply before he rendered her breathless with another kiss. “Like  _ this.  _ You’re the one who moved here. My life was supposed to stay the same. But no, you’ve come in and changed it all.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” She never wanted to intrude, but if he stayed in the same place for his entire life, Sakura had a feeling Sasuke would be deeply unhappy. 

“No,” he breathed deeply, “it’s not. It’s just hard to get used to.” He used to think he always knew what to do, there was always someone to show him his path, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“I just want us to be comfortable with each other.” 

He pressed himself impossibly closer to her and smirked, “You’re feeling pretty comfortable right now.” 

She gasped hotly, “Excuse me, I didn’t realize I married a pervert.”

“I’m just telling you what’s on my mind, I thought that’s what you wanted,” he said before capturing her lips again in a searing kiss. 

She pushed him away for a moment and became serious, “Ask me. Just ask me what I want.” 

He studied her face carefully before nodding. “Okay, okay. I will.” 

And then before wrapping her arms around him again to resume the kiss, she whispered, “Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aliss chose the baby name so thank her :* also when writing the Argument scene I kept laughing thinking about those memes that are like ooh I know you wanna kiss me so bad!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reaching common ground, outside pressures threaten to tear Sasuke and Sakura apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes all they did was kiss in the previous chapter hehe im sorry but you might say the story is picking up even more in this chapter  
> but at the same time all I care about is ss. anyway, enjoy and icb we're up to 10 chapters!! thx for stickin around

The next morning, they woke slowly, lazily, as watery sunlight streamed weakly into their bedroom. 

“Hi,” Sakura croaked when she became certain Sasuke was also awake. He blinked once then smirked lazily at the way her lips were still swollen from the night before. By way of greeting, he offered to get up and make tea.

Before he could get out the door she called after him, “I want jasmine, by the way.” 

He half turned so she could see his handsome profile outlined in the gentle light, “I know.”  _ I pay attention sometimes. I know you sometimes. _

She buried her face into her pillow. She had never felt so grown up but also so girlish. 

She managed to shuffle into the kitchen when the warmth promised by tea was a greater draw than the slowly dwindling warmth in their bed. She never realized just how much of a furnace her husband was. She felt more aware of him now than ever.

She busied herself with preparing breakfast, but was unnerved by the way Sasuke stared at her so openly. “What?” she prodded eventually.

He shrugged and took a noisy sip of tea to distract her, “I’m just looking.” 

It was quiet, it was still just the two of them, but it was far more peaceful than the previous weeks. They really didn’t need to run around all the time. Sakura started humming while she did the dishes. 

Sasuke started to clean up around the rest of the house, surprised by the way the holes left by two people could be filled with so much dust. When the house was noticeably cleaner and only the dregs remained in the teapot, he suggested they take a walk to stretch their legs now that the storm had passed. 

It still smelled damp outside. Sakura had always liked the way rain lingered. Her father’s crops always looked so vibrant when they’d been given a good shower. 

They naturally started walking towards the center of town, towards the marketplace, towards the hustle and bustle of it all. “Do you need anything?” he asked. She wasn’t a particularly needy woman, but maybe that had been his own oversight. He would ask her from now on. 

Startled, she waved her hands in front of her face, “Huh? No, no, nothing! I’m fine, really.” 

He fought to keep a straight face. She was...cute. He feigned nonchalance, “Just asking.”

They continued on their walk and right when Sakura felt like she was going to burst if no one started speaking, a stray cat crossed their path, meowing loudly in hunger. She cooed at the black cat and leaned down to pet it, just for it to ignore her completely and make a beeline to Sasuke. It purred while it twisted itself between Sasuke’s ankles. 

She straightened up and crossed her arms, “I think it likes you more.” 

He bent over at the waist and spoke softly, “Sorry, I’ve got nothing for you.” The cat stared up at him with wide green eyes and he couldn’t help but give it a scratch between the ears. “Try now,” he suggested to Sakura. “If it bites you, then it really doesn’t like you.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed, but still crouched and pet the cat’s smooth fur. “Aw, see, you’re cute. I wish we had something to feed you. Maybe follow us home and you’ll get lucky.” 

The moment was broken when a series of sounds was heard from further down the path: a crash, a splash, and a shout. The cat ran over to the scene and started sniffing at the peppers that had spilled out of a bucket. It quickly turned its nose up at the peppers and high tailed out of there. 

It took a moment, but Sakura finally registered what was before her eyes: a pregnant woman had been carrying a half-filled (but still far too heavy) bucket of fresh peppers and it seemed...that her water had broken! She rushed over to the woman, “Are you okay? How many months along are you? And why are you even out in this condition?”

In tears, the woman seemed more shocked than anything. “I...I don’t know. This is just what I do everyday, I didn’t think the baby would come this soon.” As her reality set in, she started breathing harder and gripped Sakura’s arm tightly. “I’m supposed to sell these, but —”

Sakura nodded, “We’ll take care of you. My husband can gather the peppers and bring them to your home. You and I will walk there,  _ slowly.”  _ Although she was nothing more than a stranger in the same village, her resolve and confidence comforted the woman. She pointed the direction to her home and after gathering the vegetables back in the bucket, Sasuke quickly surpassed them to warn whoever was there. 

Sakura asked her a mix of menial and critical questions: What’s your name? Will your husband be at home? Do you like green or red peppers more? How about that rainstorm last night? Have you had any troubles with this pregnancy? Is it your first?

The woman almost cried with relief upon hearing that Sakura had been trained in midwifery by none other than Senju Tsunade. 

The woman’s husband had been making repairs to the roof when Sasuke started asking around a cluster of houses if anyone had a pregnant wife. The color drained from the man’s face when Sasuke filled him in on what just happened and Sasuke handed him the pail of peppers. “You’re going to need water. And a few washcloths. My wife is very good, so don’t worry about your wife.” Helping the man prepare was the only comfort he could offer. 

When Sakura finally arrived with a now heaving woman, she met Sasuke’s eye apologetically. “See you at home?”

“Ah. I’ll make dinner.”

* * *

After coming home, dead on her feet, Sakura smiled when she smelled dinner. “I’m home. Another healthy baby, luckily enough. Kurenai was a very nice lady. Thanked me way too many times.” She even had her husband send a message to Tsunade to tell her to give Sakura the week off. 

“Come sit.” She nodded, feeling grateful to have someone to return to. 

They spoke quietly over dinner, but lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Maybe now they had finally reached that point. 

Sakura remarked to her husband right before turning in, “We should do the same thing tomorrow.” She could get used to taking a walk and taking her meals with Sasuke everyday. Without his parents. She could see herself looking forward to each day, not just for what new thing she would learn, but for what she could rely on. 

“We should.”

“A new routine.”

“Ah.”

“Maybe minus the baby.”

“Hn.” 

Maybe tomorrow someone would decide to respect his time with his wife.

* * *

Their life, the most stable it had been in a long while, was disrupted by a single  _ boom  _ at the public market. That damned market. 

The couple was  _ trying  _ to incorporate a morning walk into their shared routine, but fate chose not to be on their side that day. 

It felt like that day, that day where the fight broke out and everyone seemed to spring into action at the same time. Hearing another crash and a chorus of screams just confirmed Sasuke’s suspicion that it was all orchestrated.

At first Sakura thought maybe it was just another bout of unrest and that everything would be jerked back into order momentarily. But then when some of the clouds of dust kicked up by running villagers parted, she saw the soldiers and her stomach dropped. Armed and in uniform, she realized this was not some petty attack, this was a  _ war.  _

“Why?” she whispered. Should she have seen this coming? Was she too absorbed in her own training to not notice what was going on in her own village?

Sasuke stopped a man sprinting away from the soldiers, “What’s going on?”

Eyes wide, the man stopped to catch his breath and told them, “It’s the other villages. They must want revenge because they’re taking or destroying  _ everything.  _ We all have to get out of here!” And then he was off. 

Speechless, Sakura felt rooted to the ground. “I still don’t get it,” she said helplessly. What did anyone want with Konoha? Couldn't the problem, whatever it was, be resolved in any other way? 

Sasuke grabbed her arm lightly, “Come. There’s no use in standing here. Whatever it is, we need to leave.” This was clearly much bigger than the two of them, staying would mean certain death. 

They watched as hordes of people ran around in an attempt to find an unblocked exit. Most of the people trying to escape in the initial wave simply ran for their lives. The second wave stayed behind and tried to carry as much as possible out of their homes, but ended up regretting it when they were slowed down and more easily targeted. Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth when she spotted a man topple to the ground with a knife embedded in his back.

That was enough to spur them both into action as they headed towards the house. Maybe they could grab a few things in time. 

But their progress was hampered when a family with several children ran by. One of the little girls dropped her little dolly, but she only glanced back at it once. She seemed to know there was no time to waste. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped Sasuke, “We have to go back!”

He shook his head, not understanding. “What? Why?” 

Her eyes welled with tears, “My parents. My siblings. I have to check. I have to see where they are, if they got out too.” She felt like a horrible daughter: she had yet to visit once, and now here she was ready to leave them behind. She turned around, ready to sprint towards her childhood home for the first time in months.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist firmly, “I’m not letting you.”

“Sasuke! I need to make sure!” She pulled at him, but he didn’t budge. Seeing that he wasn’t going to cooperate, she looked frantically between the direction they were originally going and where she felt she  _ should  _ be going. 

“I…”

He couldn’t wait any longer, panic and dread were flooding him with each passing second. Even if he couldn’t make it, he was sure as hell getting Sakura out of their crumbling village. He urged her, “Sakura, hurry, we have to go!”

“But my family!” Sakura pleaded. The sight of smoking buildings in the distance should have pushed her away, but it only pulled her harder. She needed to make sure her family was okay. What if someone had set the fields ablaze already? 

“They’ve probably already evacuated, let’s go!”

“And if they haven’t?” she asked desperately.

“I can’t lose you!” Sasuke shouted.

Her desire to help others and her devotion to Sasuke were conflicting with each other — but the desperation and distress written plainly on Sasuke’s normally calm face were enough to convince her to take his hand and run. Bile rose up in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down and squeezed Sasuke’s hand tighter. They would return eventually. It was a promise. 

* * *

They sprinted as fast as they could. Getting out of the village proved more difficult than expected because of the utter chaos and destruction. It was shocking how much damage could be done in so little time. They finally decided to forgo the main paths and cut through the forests to avoid running into the enemy. Stopping by the house was no longer an option. The couple just needed to get far, far away from Konoha. 

Right before they reached a clearing that would hopefully lead them towards a safe village, a man stumbled out of the trees to their right, covered in soot and eyes wide with desperation. 

He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and rasped, “Give me whatever you have before I kill you.” Only after he spoke did she see his other hand brandishing a large kitchen knife. 

Sakura screamed and tried to break away, but before she knew it, the man’s fingers were pried from her and he was the one screaming. Sasuke came up behind Sakura and twisted the man’s arm, resulting in a horrifying crack. He shoved the offender away, his head knocking against the thick trunk of a tree. He crumpled to the ground with his arm at an unnatural angle. She couldn’t tell if he was dead or not.

“Sasuke!”

He stepped back, eyes wide as he realized what he had done.

“I’m sorry, I just..it was instinct. I’m sorry. Are you hurt?” he panted. 

She rubbed her wrist where the man grabbed her: sore, but nothing major. “I’m fine. Let’s just go.” And they took off once again.

In the end, Tsunade saved them again. She’d made plenty of enemies while traveling, but had twice as many allies. She was herding other innocent civilians into the walls of a neutral zone when she saw the couple rushing towards her. She pursed her lips at the Uchiha, but was glad to see her little student. With a sigh, she motioned for them to join her.

Sakura’s relief was palpable. He didn’t like owing anyone anything, but Sasuke knew he was forever indebted to Tsunade. Hopefully the rage towards Konoha didn’t extend this far. Hopefully they were safe. 

* * *

It wasn’t long before they could return, but waiting felt like an eternity. They were stuck in grimy clothes and had limited food. The group anxiety made Sasuke want to crawl out of his skin. The moment a messenger reported that the enemy had retreated, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The worst of it was over.

Sasuke wanted to check on the house first, but he let Sakura slip away so she could visit her childhood home. It wasn’t his place to go with her or keep her there. Miraculously, the Uchiha district was practically untouched. Even some of the decorative pottery stayed standing. 

He only realized he had dozed off at the kitchen table when the sound of the front door opening caused him to jolt to his feet. Sakura called out and he relaxed immediately and went to greet her. 

“Your parents?”

She sighed and shook her head, looking defeated. Her eyes had taken on a distant look. “Fields are completely burnt. They’re fine otherwise, I guess.” Their entire livelihood was gone, but they were alive. Sakura could breathe again, even if it wasn’t easy. How ironic that the source of the Uchiha’s livelihood was the ultimate destroyer of the carefully cultivated Haruno crops.

* * *

Rebuilding started immediately. There were too many needy families to wait. Sasuke gladly took on labor, it helped get his mind of the creeping guilt that his family was totally fine while others had to suffer. Naturally, Sakura attended to the wounded. Civilians and soldiers alike needed all the help she could give. 

Sasuke and Sakura became clingy, even more perceptive of the other than before. Wherever one went, the other followed. They had come too close to losing each other. The traumatic events of the battle had solidified each other’s position as a precious person in their eyes. 

As much as they had changed as a couple, the village had changed too. “Going back to normal is not an option,” Sakura observed as they walked past another ruined building after a long day. 

“No,” Sasuke agreed, “and it shouldn’t be. Normal was what got us into this situation in the first place.” They had been too ignorant to see it, but something was deeply wrong with Konoha. The attack had a motive — it was retaliation. 

* * *

When Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi, and Ishida returned two days later, rumors started to spread. How convenient that they were out of the village and the Uchiha’s remained relatively unscathed, houses still intact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a forest of death-esque moment in here because I think many ss shippers started shipping them then/knew they were endgame during the famous hug/skr who hurt you so I was like T_T when he saves her lolll I hope it came across ok I feel like my brain did not want to come up with as many twists and stuff as in actual canon but at the same time I’ve always said i want to keep this story somewhat simple so yeah mostly what you see is what you get I guess? So if it wasn’t clear the war ish thing was inspired by the general events of the chunin exams, from the FOTD to sound/sand attacking the leaf yeah. They were the ones who were purposely causing unrest earlier in the story lol I hope everything feels Developed enough adjajfsa anyway more chapters to come so I’ll uh keep workin on it


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’m sorry for the wait T_T this chapter was tough for me to write (like, I just didn’t know where to take this LOL) but a few things got me going: 1) catching up on Forbidden by blackrosedrippingred ! such a good fic, definitely read it if you like feudal au! 2) the intro where sakura is just chillin was me thinking about how I wish I had been able to contribute to the sasusaku ghibli event and I love how ghibli movies are just Chill Vibes so think of the beautiful ghibli scenery for that <3 I didn’t know how to start the fic before so boom, Vibes 3) I’m on break!!! School and work no longer have me in their clutches for a while >:) but I’ve mostly been playing animal crossing ~_~

Sakura had taken some mending out into the back garden and was working diligently when Sasuke came home. The weather was pleasant and staying inside didn’t appeal to her at the moment. A light breeze tousled her hair and swept through the greenery before her, so peaceful and undisturbed — a stark comparison to the wreckage beyond the Uchiha district. She sighed, it couldn’t be helped that somehow, they were lucky enough to be spared the worst of the damage but guilt still weighed heavily in her heart. 

Sasuke softly padded towards her from behind and called her name. Sakura jumped a little; she had not been disturbed for hours and had gotten used to the near silence outside. So surprised was she that her hand slipped and her sewing needle poked the pad of her finger. “Ouch,” she winced. “Ah, and hi, Sasuke.” 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a hint of amusement coloring his voice. Then he noticed a drop of scarlet gathering at the tip of her finger. She must have stabbed the needle pretty deep to penetrate the callouses adorning her fingers. “You’re bleeding. I’ll be right back.” He stepped back inside to grab a small cloth for his wife. 

He sat down next to her where she had held her finger up as not to drip blood on her mending work. He wrapped the clean piece of cloth around her finger and pressed gently. “You didn’t have to do that,” she said, feeling a girlish sense of giddiness well up in her stomach. “I’m the doctor here, you know.”

He released his hold on the cloth so she could hold onto it herself. “That doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.” 

She hummed in agreement, smiling and no longer paying attention to the slight sting of her finger. “How was your day? I was in and out of Tsunade’s today. She sent me home with work.” 

His expression grew troubled. “It was..odd. I kept feeling people looking at me.” For someone as handsome as Sasuke, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but their gazes had grown chillier and heavier. Like they were looking for something. Someone had even turned down his offer to help them lift a large load. 

Her brow creased. Something had definitely shifted when her in-laws returned to the village. However, her unique hair and eye color protected her from most of the animosity thrown in the Uchihas’ direction. “That is strange,” she agreed. She didn’t want to add to his discomfort or cause any unnecessary panic so she chose her words carefully. “Perhaps our neighbors are still feeling on edge and didn’t recognize you. It’ll be awhile before they start trusting unfamiliar faces again.” 

She gathered up her mending materials, “I think I’ll visit my parents today. Would you like to come or have you had enough for today?” Even if he wasn’t helping out all over the village, just  _ existing  _ in this era of rebuilding was exhausting. 

Sasuke moved to stand up, telling her in his silent way that he would accompany her. He didn’t like letting her go anywhere alone these days, for one reason or another. 

* * *

Mebuki greeted them with raised brows and a smile. “Sakura! And you brought Sasuke! What a surprise! What’s the occasion?”

Sakura grew a bit flustered at her mother’s enthusiasm. She had spent so long getting used to the quiet of the Uchiha household that the hustle and bustle of her childhood home became somewhat shocking every time she visited. 

“Just coming to check in on you,” Sakura smiled as they were ushered inside. Thankfully, the damage to the house wasn’t as severe as the burnt fields so the family could still gather comfortably inside. Despite staying away for so long, the anxieties of the attack pushed her to visit quite frequently. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had lived in limbo for so long because her parents made her feel unwanted and like little more than a commodity while her in-laws were also just holding up their end of the bargain. 

She had gotten over it when the fear of never seeing her siblings or parents again flooded her system; she promised them to visit more frequently instead of waiting for smokestacks to darken the sky again. “I brought you something,” Sakura told her mother as she handed over a bundle of smoked meats. She usually didn’t like saying exactly  _ where _ she got the gifts for fear of referring to the Uchiha house as her home, even if that’s what it really was these days. The Haruno house was just a place to visit now — her parents’ doing, mind you. Still, she didn’t want to offend. 

“Oh, you really shouldn't have! But this is perfect, we can add it to our meal. Do you have time to stay?” Husband and wife exchanged glances, then a small nod. 

  
“Yes,” Sakura spoke for both of them, “we would love to stay for dinner.” 

The Haruno family members were all fascinated by Sasuke. What was most surprising, though, was Sasuke’s patience when it came to answering their persistent questions. She expected him to snap at least  _ once,  _ but it never happened. She hid her smile by putting more food in her mouth. Crumbling village or not, this household knew how to whip up a delicious meal. It seemed Ino had picked up some more cooking skills in her absence. She didn’t know how to feel about that. 

There was no silver lining to the recent tragedy but as she watched her siblings laugh at Sasuke’s dry remarks, she couldn’t help thinking that misfortune had a way of bringing people together. It reminded her how quickly she could lose what was precious to her. She looked to her side where Sasuke quietly ate his dinner. Your routine, your sense of normalcy, your little comforts are disrupted. And you realize what you take for granted.

* * *

“The vegetables were good tonight, surprisingly fresh.”

“Mm. I’m sure you noticed the sacks in the corner but it seems like the village still has plenty of rice to go around.”

“We’re lucky in that way. I’m hoping my parents can get the fields in order in time for the changing season. Otherwise, it’s a problem for food  _ and  _ money.”

“If they need help, I’m almost certain the clan can pitch in. We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

They had taken to chatting about their day as they prepared to sleep. It was nice to get everything out so they could sleep peacefully; the attack had raised everyone’s anxieties and made it difficult to drift off with a clear mind. But long after exchanging their usual pleasantries about enjoying dinner and the change in the weather, Sakura could tell that Sasuke was still awake. 

His body was motionless — he was not the type to toss and turn — but far too rigid to pass off as someone in deep sleep. She had spent enough late nights and early mornings next to him to be able to tell when he was truly relaxed. Sakura turned to her side and hazarded a whisper, “Are you awake?”

Sasuke blinked his eyes open and faced his wife in bed. He had hoped by keeping his eyes shut, sleep would eventually claim him, so he was shocked by how bright the moon was shining onto her visage, her lovely visage. He should have opened his eyes sooner. 

“Yes,” he answered, as if it wasn’t obvious. A few heartbeats later he added, “I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.” 

Sakura nodded in understanding, “Me too. Some nights are worse than others, but tonight…” 

“It’s just a strange feeling. Like something’s coming just over the horizon.”

Sakura agreed. “I don’t want to get myself worked up, but I think it’s been proven that you can never truly expect what the next day will bring.” 

He was quiet for a while and she figured he was all talked out again. “I hope you sleep well, Sasuke-kun.”

He liked it when she called him that. “Goodnight, Sakura.” The moon seemed to dim its light just so (or, a kind cloud happened to float by) and his thoughts settled down and eventually, he fell asleep to the sound of his wife’s even breathing.

* * *

“I’m going to visit Izumi and do a check up on Ishida. It’s been far too long. Do you have plans for today?”

“My plan is your plan,” Sasuke said hoarsely as he continued stretching. He had uncharacteristically overslept that morning and needed a bit more time to adjust before facing the day head on. Something about their warm, soft bed was just so inviting… 

Sakura wore a small but satisfied smile on her face when she said, “Okay then. I’ll go start breakfast while you wash up.” He seemed like he could use a strong cup of tea this morning. 

* * *

“Oh my, he’s gotten so big already,” Sakura cooed as she played with her nephew. “How’s his eating been? What about his sleep habits?” She had asked Tsunade for more information on child development recently to prepare for this appointment — her training never stopped. She didn’t want to just deliver the baby and then never check in! He would be her lifelong patient. 

Izumi answered all her queries patiently and with the glow of a proud parent. She felt like she had been in her own little bubble with Ishida ever since he came into the world. Everything he did amazed her, small as it may be. 

Itachi, on the other hand, seemed more distant than ever. She knew clan matters had been weighing on him, but hoped the birth of their son would alleviate some of that pressure and bring joy. Wishful thinking, it seemed, because he had left just a bit ago to talk with his parents. It was too bad he missed Sasuke and Sakura’s visit, but there was a chance that he encountered them on the road and was at least able to give a quick greeting. 

“Did you hear me? I asked if he favors you or his papa more?” 

Izumi was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Sakura’s gently probing voice. “Oh, I’m sorry. He’s been clinging to me more. Maybe little Sasuke is the only one who prefers Itachi,” she teased. 

Sasuke grunted. “Where is Itachi anyway?”

“I thought you might’ve seen him on your way here, but it seems I was wrong. He’s paying a visit to your parents. Maybe you’ll run into him at the house.” 

“That would be lovely,” Sakura said genuinely. It felt like she hadn’t had a proper catch up with her in-laws after they returned from their trip because attending to the rest of the village had kept her so busy. “Are you hungry? Ah Sasuke-kun, could you grill some fish for us to eat while we discuss more? Every mother needs her energy! Thank you. Now, back to Ishida’s feeding schedule. Has producing milk been a problem for you? I could probably help with that if it isn’t flowing easily, Tsunade told me about…”

Sakura’s soothing, professional tone faded into the background as Sasuke navigated his way through the kitchen. He had no idea that his sister-in-law was fighting back a big grin after seeing Sasuke obey his wife so dutifully. And Sakura clearly took her job incredibly seriously! A regular housecall would probably be rare in the future given her intense focus on caring for others. 

Izumi would never say it to their faces for fear of embarrassing them, but they made for a cute couple. Some things just worked out that way, as if fate had allowed for at least one thing in this world to go right. 

* * *

“Wonder if Itachi’s here,” Sasuke mused out loud as they approached the family house. They were in high spirits after playing with the youngest member of their clan — his chubby fists waving in the air could make any bad spirits disappear instantly! 

But their good mood dissipated quickly when they took in the scene before them. Sasuke stepped into the kitchen area to see his mother, father and brother discussing intensely around the table. Papers with tons of notes and figures were spread out across the tabletop. 

  
“What’s going on here?” Sasuke demanded. Sakura instinctually hid behind her husband’s larger figure, poking her head over his shoulder in guarded curiosity. 

“Sasuke,” Itachi addressed his little brother as he stood up, “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a problem?”

“We were just discussing clan matters. Nothing too concerning,” he answered cordially. 

He hated when Itachi spoke to him as if he was still too young to discern when someone fed him a lie. He shouldered his way past Itachi and took a look at the papers his family was studying so intently before his arrival. Why was the leger out right now? No one was selling in the marketplace while rebuilding took place. 

He glanced between his parents, who looked determined not to meet his eyes. “I believe clan matters  _ are  _ a concern of mine. What’s going on here?”

Mikoto put a hand on Fugaku’s crossed arms and begged, “Please tell him. I can’t hide secrets from my son any longer.” 

“Tell me what?” he asked sharply. He snatched up more of the papers and scanned them quickly, critically. Sakura remained frozen in the entryway, feeling more like an intruder than ever before. 

Mikoto wordlessly stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare some food. At least through cooking dinner she could exercise some semblance of control. She beckoned Sakura over, too. This fight was between the men of the house, and they would have to clean up after themselves. 

Fugaku sighed heavily. “Sit down.” Both of his sons seated themselves at the table. Itachi waited with baited breath, wondering if their father would spin a tall tale or confess the truth. Sasuke was never meant to find out, especially not like this. 

“These are clan matters and should remain clan matters,” he started. Sasuke nodded. It’s not like there was anyone else he would tell even without that disclaimer.

“As you know, the Uchihas are one of Konoha’s founding clans. We helped populate and build this place from the ground up, and remain an important pillar in the village to this day. You should be proud of your heritage. We deserve respect.” 

“A history lesson?” Sasuke couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“It’s something I never want you to forget.” Then, Fugaku launched into a lengthy explanation: “The village recently introduced a quota system for our goods — specifically weaponry. All kinds: knives, spears, swords, you name it. They wanted us to produce and sell more, more than we ever have before even as we’ve increased production over the years. We assumed they were placing an order for the militia given the huge number of weapons they expected. It wasn’t said explicitly, but I could tell there would be some sort of consequence if we didn’t comply. I thought maybe the village would blacklist us and ban us from the market, or not buy from us at all anymore. And I hoped going along nicely would gain us greater political favor.” 

“I was surprised, but did not think much else of the request. I can see now that was a mistake, let alone hoping for something good to come out of this. But when the Hokage refused to buy out our surplus, I was truly shocked. Why would they stick us with such a sizable quota when they had no intention of purchasing any of the stock?”

“The Hokage claimed he couldn’t show favoritism to one clan, but that was just political bullshit,” Fugaku spat. “He was already showing distaste for the Uchihas by establishing a quota in the first place, one that does not exist for other clans in any capacity no matter the size.”

“So we were stuck with a mass quantity of weapons. Tons of resources and hours of labor gone to waste. If we flooded the market with all of them, their value would decrease. But our clan members wanted to be paid for their work, rightfully so. All the Hokage offered was a suggestion: export it. I started to see that this was mostly a ploy to boost Konoha’s economy at our clan’s expense.” 

“Not long after we were approached by a buyer. They were quite mysterious to be honest. But they had money and showed great interest in what was available. So I followed the Hokage’s advice and started selling the weaponry in bulk to the buyer.” 

“Not long after, Konoha was attacked by hordes of outsiders. The village elders are accusing us of war crimes after discovering our crest on nearly all of the weapons left behind. This isn’t just a petty political spat that will clear up with time. Our entire livelihood is in danger and we’re trying to figure out how to fix this.” Fugaku had kept his gaze low and focused on one spot while he spoke, but then he raised his head and met Itachi’s eyes, as if challenging him to add anything else.

“We’ve been in a difficult situation, I’m sorry it came to this, Sasuke.” He wanted to remain loyal to his father and own up to his involvement, but he also wanted to run to his brother and comfort him like he was a little kid again.

Sasuke didn’t want to hear it anymore. They probably never planned on telling him.

“All of you knew and didn’t tell me?” Sasuke roared and stood up in his moment of passion. He felt like he had shadowed his father for so long in hopes of proving himself, yet he knew nothing of this exchange. For it to all happen behind his back meant it was hidden intentionally. 

Unfortunately, dinner was ready at that moment and Mikoto and Sakura started bringing it to the table. “You will eat,” Mikoto said curtly. They did not have to skip a meal. They would eat. Routine could still exist. 

“Sit down, Sasuke,” Fugaku ordered sharply. “You’ve been going through some life changes and there was never the right time to tell you.”

“Life changes? Like getting married? This is all your doing.” Sakura winced as she took a seat at the table. She never wanted to disrupt Sasuke’s life; she really thought he had gotten the better end of the deal by being allowed to continue living in his family home. Maybe it was time to rethink the hesitation in their earliest days together. Perhaps he had been feeling just as unsettled as she. 

“If I thought you were in any real danger, I would have done something differently.”

“Really? Then tell me  _ why  _ someone attacked us in the forest when we tried evacuating?” Sasuke asked viciously. For all Sasuke knew, the man could’ve been a fellow Konoha citizen, scared and confused. But a threat was a threat and the look of fear on Sakura’s face when the man grabbed her was truly the stuff of nightmares. It was easy to blame his father.

Fugaku’s face took on an even more pained expression. “They weren’t supposed to,” he said quietly. Mikoto buried her head in her hands. 

Sasuke’s chest rose and fell noticeably as he fought to keep his anger in check, “And what do you mean by that?”

“They threatened us. I wanted to pull back when the buyer became more demanding. I didn’t understand the rush and secrecy of our transactions, especially in the beginning when I was just relieved to have found what I thought was a solution. We were having an argument when the buyer accidentally revealed that he was from Oto.”

“He never told me his name, but we both knew it was a mistake for him to let his origin slip. I tried refusing to sell any more, but he had the upper hand. He said the Uchiha district would be the first to burn if I caused him any more trouble. And I just couldn’t have that.” It was with a sick grin that the buyer told him he’d make sure to leave the Uchiha district alone as he walked away with his latest cart of weaponry. 

It started with both the small neighboring villages and Oto. Many were jealous of Konoha’s resources, yes. But that jealousy had festered into resentment and hatred and a desire for vengeance. It simply was not just or fair for a single village to monopolize the region. They rarely gave a helping hand to struggling villages and instead, hoarded resources and kept pushing for expansion. 

When you’re poor and sick and hungry, cries of  _ no fair  _ easily turn into cries of  _ no more.  _

Oto preyed on this discontent and offered a partnership. All parties wanted more power, all parties wanted to see the prosperous village fall. After all, that much wealth can only be accumulated through exploitation. Oto was just big enough to offer a competitive advantage, but had been stepped on enough times to be warily considered an ally. They would, somehow, supply high quality weapons and the other villages would supply unchecked rage. 

“You didn’t think for a second that they were planning something bigger? Planning to destroy not just our home but the entire village?” The respect he had for his father was slipping away into a moment in time. 

“I didn’t want to! You’ve seen the bandits, the rogues! When they said they wanted to prepare and protect their own villages...I wanted to believe them so badly. Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own home, don’t they? I thought the threat was just an isolated thing meant to push me into helping him. I had no idea he would actually follow through.” 

Sasuke nodded slowly, feeling the disgust creeping across his skin. He had never heard his father’s voice sound so small, so weak. He pitied him right now. “But still, you ran. You ran for the hills at a time that was so convenient for you.”

Itachi spoke up then. “It was my idea that they accompanied us to Izumi’s parents’ home. The timing of it all was simply a coincidence.” Sasuke was silent for a while as he stared at his plate of food, so Itachi hoped that his words reassured his brother even just a little bit. No one was eating more than a mouthful. 

Sasuke’s voice cracked when he spoke again. “You just left me here.” He didn’t even try hiding the tears streaming down when he asked once again, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Was he, the second son, that worthless? That much of an afterthought? Even when he was so, so disappointed in his father, he craved his love and attention. Maybe he was the pitiful one. 

“I thought not telling you was the right thing to do. To protect you. Besides, there’s nothing you could have done. At least you can say you truly had no part in this.” 

Sasuke sneered, “You don’t get to act noble, not now. Look what good that did. The Uchiha name is forever tainted because of this.” He was nearly shaking with emotion. 

“The downfall of this clan will be the insolence and willfulness of ones like you, Sasuke. Now eat your dinner quietly,” Fugaku shot back. He’d had enough. He didn’t do well with having his authority questioned, mistakes or not. Sasuke had no reason to get involved. He wasn’t gravely injured by the enemy. He would be fine. 

Sasuke glared at him, but went back to staring hard at his meal. He could hear the unspoken words comparing him to Itachi yet again. His wounded pride ran deep and would not heal easily. If anything, this was a betrayal. 

After a few more minutes of tense silence, Sakura reached under the table and squeezed Sasuke’s leg. They excused themselves from the table and retired to their room. That was more than enough for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i considered leaving it on a cliffhanger right around when Mikoto says she can’t hide secrets bc I was strugglinggg to finish this but as a reader, I would simply hate that  
> as I have said before, fuck konoha BUT I tried expressing the feeling of being between a rock and a hard place like how itachi felt w the uchiha massacre, hopefully that came across decently~ I also tried to maintain the simplicity/mundaneness of the fic that people seem to enjoy while also making the plot interesting. I think that even in non mass au ssk wouldn’t be completely happy go lucky so he needs some reason to be angry/something driving him here lol   
> SORRY for my long notes, just got lots to say, ask me q’s in the comments/on cc/twitter/tumblr go wild. And there will be more romance in the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I know I keep saying I'll post/update one work then I do another instead LOL sowwy I cannot control this brain. I'm rating it M for now because hopefully I'll be able to include some spicy stuff but I'm /.\ shy so we'll see. I'm very busy but hopefully I can post updates sooner rather than later :)


End file.
